Saiyans Vs Arrancars
by Ruggednine
Summary: Son Gohan and Ichigo Kurosaki train themselves to be ready for the future battle between Aizen and his arrancars. Will they be enough to defeat the Arrancars and save Karakura town? May contain characters from Sonic the hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

School transfer

3 months have passed since Gohan left Mobius. Since then, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta have all learned the ability to clone each other using a little bit of energy, Goten and Trunks have learned super saiyan 2 as well, and they're waiting for Aizen to attack. However...

"...You want me to WHAT!?" Gohan asked Kisuke Urahara.

"I want you to switch to Ichigo's school. That way, it'll be easier for you two to communicate with each other." Kisuke said.

"What about Videl!? I don't want to leave my girlfriend all alone!" Gohan yelled.

"Oh, I see. You want to, you know... bow chicka wow wow." Yoruichi said.

"Shut the hell up! I just don't want to leave Videl, that's all." Gohan said.

"Well, that's great, because she's going with you. Don't worry, it will only be for a semester." Kisuke said.

"I'm not sure she'll like leaving the school, Kisuke." Gohan said.

"Don't you worry about it. I'll take the heat from her. Just go Ichigo's school tomorrow. I already got your mother's permission." Kisuke said.

"I hate you so much right now." Gohan said.

The next day.

"Gooood morning class, we're gonna have 3 new students joining us today." The teacher said. "Come in you three. Let me introduce you to Son Gohan. This young man is already ahead of a certain strawberry."

"H-hi everyone, it's great to meet you." Gohan said.

"Gohan, what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Be quiet Ichigo. You should be greatful that Gohan's come. He's going to be your new tutor." The teacher said.

"HUH!?" Ichigo said.

"Next we have Videl Satan!" Misato said. Everyone started cheering, except for Ichigo and his friends.

"Hi, I'll be your protector of this city." Videl said.

"Finally, here's Shinji Hirako." Misato said.

"Hi everyone, it's great to meet you all." Shinji said. Gohan flinched at this person. He seemed nice enough, but he had a lot of power.

"Well that's the end of that. Let's begin the lesson, shall we." Misato said.

After school.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing in my school?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Kisuke." Gohan said.

"Damn Hat-n-clogs." Ichigo said.

"Anyways, I think we should watch out for Shinji. He has an abnormal power." Gohan said.

"You sure about that?" Ichigo asked.

"Positive. He's... weird too. The way he talks, and the way he's been looking at Orihime too. I think he's a pervert." Gohan said.

"So, is he a soul reaper, a Quincy, or a saiyan?" A guy with glasses said.

"Who's this guy?" Gohan asked.

"My name is Uryu Ishida, and I am a quincy." Uryu said.

"To answer your question, no I don't know if he's any of those." Gohan said. "All I know is that we better stay out of his way."

"Tch. Not like I'm ever gonna talk to him." Ichigo said.

"Hello, Ichigo's friend. I don't think I've met you before." A tall man said.

"Hi, Mr..." Gohan said.

"My name is Yasutora Sado. Call me Chad." Chad said.

"Nice to meet you Chad. I'm Son Gohan, and this is my girlfriend, Videl." Gohan said.

"I've heard of Videl. I used to think that her father defeated Cell all those years ago, but I now see that it was you." Chad said.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone that. I don't want the publicity." Gohan said.

"Gohan, I don't really like Shinji... he tried flirting with me during lunch. I replied with a fist in his face. He's a real pervert." Videl said.

"That's what I've been telling Ichigo. We'll just wait and see what he does, then I'll act." Gohan said.

Later on that day.

"Hey, hey, Gohan. How's it going transfer buddy?" Shinji asked Gohan.

"Stay away from me, Shinji. I don't think I should be friends with you." Gohan said.

"Aww, why not? It's not like I did anything to you." Shinji said.

"You tried flirting with **my **girlfriend!" Gohan said.

"Yeah, about that... she dumped me really fast. It kind of hurt my feelings." Shinji said.

"She told me that already." Gohan said.

"Well, I'll see you later. Bye Gohan." Shinji said.

"Later... jerk." Gohan said when Shinji was out of ear shot.

"Gohan, was that guy messing with you?" Videl asked.

"No, he wasn't. He just wanted to be friends with me, but I don't trust him." Gohan said.

Later.

"Hi Ichigo, can Videl stay at your place?" Gohan asked.

"HELL NO! Take her somewhere else!" Ichigo roared.

Suddenly, Ichigo was sent flying into a wall. A man that looked like an idiot to Videl punched Ichigo in the face. "How dare you deny this young lady a home. Learn some manners Ichigo!" The man yelled.

"Shut up, dad!" Ichigo said.

"Why, hello, Ms. Videl. It's an honor to have you standing in my home. My name is Isshin. Meet my daughters Yuzu and Karin." Isshin said.

"Hi Ms. Videl. I'm one of your biggest fans. I like you better then even Hercule." Yuzu said.

"What's up." Karin said, not even looking at Videl.

"It's really nice to meet you all, but what about you Gohan?" Videl asked.

"I'm going to sleep at Kisuke's house. He told me I could sleep there if I wanted. I want you to stay here because I don't trust Kisuke with you." Gohan said. "I'm actually headed there now. See you later!"

"Hold up. I'll go with you. Better than staying here..." Ichigo muttered.

The two teens went out in search of Kisuke's home. They didn't know that they were being watched by a certain Vizard.

"Pretty soon, Ichigo Kurosaki, you'll be one of us." Shinji said.

The end of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Vizards

"KISUKE!" It's me, Gohan, I'm coming in. Oh yeah Ichigo's with me!" Gohan yelled.

"Welcome, you two! Please, come in! It's a pleasure to have you staying at my house." Kisuke said.

"Yeah, thanks. I've been meaning to ask you this before, but why did you want me to go here?" Gohan asked.

"Why, you ask. That's simple. We're gonna need your help against Aizen, and for you to help out, I figured what better place for you to sleep than Karakura town." Kisuke said.

"I like my house at East District, thank you very much. I don't know, this place is really strange." Gohan said.

"What do you mean 'stange'!?" A small stuffed bird asked.

"Why is that stuffed animal talking?" Gohan asked.

"My name is Ririn, and you are, sir!?" Ririn asked.

"I'm Son Gohan, very nice to meet you." Gohan said.

"She is what is known as a mod soul. I have two others around here somewhere." Kisuke said.

"Why is she a bird?" Gohan asked.

"Dumbass Ichigo over here put me in this stuffed rat!" Ririn said.

"Shut the hell up, ya stupid bird!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, I want you to leave for now. See you later. TESSAI!" Kisuke yelled.

"You wanted to see me, boss?" A man said, coming out of a small room.

"Could you please escort Ichigo out of here." Kisuke said.

"Yes, boss. I'll take care of him quickly." Tessai said.

Tessai picked Ichigo up, than tossed him outside.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to Kisuke! Let me back in!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry, Ichigo. SEE YOU LATER!" Kisuke yelled.

"Ah, whatever! See you tomorrow, Gohan!" Ichigo said.

"Bye, Ichigo!" Gohan said. "Hey, Kisuke, I have another question. Do you know who Shinji Hirako is?"

"Shinji Hirako? Yeah, I've heard of him." Kisuke said.

"Great, so my suspicions were correct! He's soul reaper, isn't he." Gohan said.

"Wrong. He's not a soul reaper. He's not a quincy either. He's a vizard." Kisuke said.

"What's a vizard?" Gohan asked.

"A vizard is a group of soul reapers that also have hollow powers." Kisuke said.

"Oh, so, they're like Zero, right? He told me he has hollow powers, too." Gohan said.

"Exactly. But the question is: why did Shinji show up?" Kisuke said.

"Part of me tells me he just wanted to look at girls." Gohan said.

"Wrong again, Gohan. He wants Ichigo." Kisuke said.

"So, he's homosexual?" Gohan asked.

"What, NO! He wants Ichigo to join them. I'm sure you heard of Ichigo's hollow. They want to help him control it." Kisuke said.

Gohan felt two powers fighting each other, than a few others that are fighting.

"Is that Ichigo!? It is! But... who's he fighting?" Gohan asked.

"I'm sure you know who it is. Go after him, why don't you." Kisuke said.

"On it! Be right back!" Gohan said. Gohan then used instant transmission, seeing Shinji attacking Ichigo. "I knew you weren't to be trusted."

"Hey, hey, hey, Gohan. Glad to see you again. Me and Ichigo were just getting better aquainted." Shinji said.

"Don't listen to him, Gohan! He attacked me without warning!" Ichigo yelled.

"Listen to me Ichigo. You're not one of them. You're one of us." Shinji said, putting his hand over his head.

"What the hell. Is he... a hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm a vizard. If you join us, I'll tell you how to control your own hollow." Shinji said.

"I don't need help from a pervert! Get lost! GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo said, swinging his large sword at Shinji, and unleashed a large energy beam at him.

"You don't get it, do you Ichigo? I'm much stronger than you." Shinji said, deflecting Ichigo's attack with his sword.

"Maybe he's not, but I might be a bigger challenge." Gohan said, knocking Shinji into the ground.

"Ow, that hurt. You've. Got a strong arm, Gohan." Shinji said.

"Thanks for the compliment. But as of right now, you won't stand a chance against the two of us." Gohan said.

"Let's see what you've got, Shinji!" Ichigo cried.

"Two against one... that's not really fair. I guess I'll retreat for now. See you later Ichigo." Shinji said.

Shinji disappeared. Gohan sensed something else.

"I'll be right back, Ichigo." Gohan said, using instant transmission.

"Wait Go- why doesn't he wait for someone?" Ichigo sighed.

Gohan saw Ichigo's father just kill a giant elephant looking creature. He smiled and waved at Gohan.

"Heh heh, hey, Gohan. How's it going?" Isshin asked.

"Mr. Kurosaki!? You're a soul reaper!?" Gohan asked, shocked.

"I sure am. Don't tell Ichigo, though. He's got enough problems as it is." Isshin said.

"Sure, but where's my girlfriend?" Gohan asked.

"She's still at my house. I told her to stay here and watch my beutiful daughters." Isshin said.

"All right then. Can you tell me everything about that elephant looking creature." Gohan said.

"Sure thing. Sit back and relax, because this'll take a while." Kisuke said, coming out of the shadows.

"Please don't do that ever again. It freaks me the f**k out." Gohan said.

"Language, Gohan. There's mod souls around." Kisuke said. "That elephant creature was known as an arrancar." Kisuke said.

"What's an arrancar?" Gohan asked.

"An arrancar is a hollow that has obtained soul reaper powers." Kisuke said.

"So basically, they're like Shinji, except backwards." Gohan said.

"For once, you're correct." Kisuke said. Gohan kneed him in the stomach. "Owww. That hurt you know."

"Don't make fun of me again, you jerk." Gohan said.

"Anyways, I don't want you guys telling Ichigo any of this, including his father, is that clear." Kisuke said.

"Understood." Everyone said.

"Good. Gohan, I want you to get ready for a long battle. Be careful around Orihime too." Kisuke said.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"I have a feeling that she's in trouble. Just watch her okay." Kisuke said.

"Um... sure." Gohan said.

The end of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Espadas

"God dammit, where the hell is he!?" Ichigo asked, annoyed.

"Who are you looking for, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"I'm looking for Shinji! Any idea where he is?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, we did see him. He was with another girl. That girl hit him hard with a sandle." Chad said.

"Fine, I'll look for him tomorrow. I'll see you guys later." Ichigo said, looking upset.

Ichigo ran off to his house. Isshin was waiting for him, then pounced on him.

"HELLO ICHIGO! Welcome home!" Isshin yelled.

Ichigo didn't attack back, he just layed there.

"Are you all right Ichigo? You don't look so good." Yuzu said.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, okay. I'm going upstairs." Ichigo said.

Ichigo walked upstairs, to his room, and just fell face first on his bed.

"What's wrong with you? You don't look all right. Something happen?" Videl asked.

"I'll be okay... could you leave me alone for a while please?" Ichigo asked.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see Gohan, okay. Be right back." Videl said.

Videl looked around and saw no one. Finding her chance to fly, she took it and looked for Gohan. Later, she sensed something. A powerful energy level, sucking all these other small energy levels.

"What the hell is that? All those people are dying. I'd better check it out." Videl said, flying towards the powerful energy level. She saw a girl laying on the ground, close to death.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, is this girl one of them?" A buff looking man said.

"Look closely Yammy, she's close to death by you just standing in front of her... she's trash. Just kill her." Ulquiorra said.

"Okay then. Say goodbye you bitch!" Yammy yelled. Videl made it in time by kicking Yammy's head. "Gwoooh. What the hell was that!?"

"My name is Videl Satan. Put your hands up!" Videl said. _"What the hell is his skin made out of? That kick I made on the back of his head really hurt me."_

"Hey, Ulquiorra, is she one of them?" Yammy asked.

"No, she isn't. However she is stronger than a normal human. Kill her, Yammy." Ulquiorra said.

"Sure thing. Go to hell!" Yammy yelled, punching at Videl, but she dodged and punched his face in. "Gaaah, that hurt!"

"Huff, huff, huff, I have to admit, you have some tough skin, but I'm not done ye-" Videl started, but Yammy smacked her away, knocking her unconscious.

"Stupid bitch. That'll teach you to hit me. Time to finish her." Yammy said, raising his hand to crush her, but Chad got in the way. "Huh, where did you come from?"

"O-Orihime, take care of Tatsuki and Videl. Hurry." Chad said, punching Yammy's stomach.

"Guh! That hurt, you dick! Get lost!" Yammy yelled.

"Okay, do you need help, Chad?" Orihime asked.

"No, I'll be fine all righ-" Chad started, but Yammy smacked him as hard as he could.

"Stupid idiot. Hey, Ulquiorra, is he one of them?" Yammy asked.

"Focus, Yammy. Look at him, and tell me if he's one of them." Ulquiorra said.

"Uh, he doesn't look like it." Yammy said.

"Exactly, now stop asking me that stupid question." Ulquiorra said.

"CHAD! Oh no, please, be okay." Orihime yelled, jumping at Chad and using her healing power to help Chad. _"What am I going to do! I have to stall him until Ichigo comes... no, what am I thinking? I have to stand up for myself for once!"_ Orihime raised her arms and got ready for an attack. "Koten Zanshun!"

"Huh, what the hell is that? Tch." Yammy said, crushing the attack, making Orihime gasp in horror.

"TSUBAKI! NOO!" Orihime screamed.

"Better luck next time you stupid little bi-" Yammy started, but Ichigo came just in the nick of time.

"I-Ichigo, I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything." Orihime said.

"That's all right Orihime, I'll take care of everything." Ichigo said, turning at Yammy. "So tell me, are you the reason Chad, Tatsuki, and Videl are laying there?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Yammy asked.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds. BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled. Suddenly, Ichigo was covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo's clothes and sword changed. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Hey Ulquiorra, this the guy?" Yammy asked.

"Oh Yammy, you need to think for yourself for once. Look closely. The orange hair, the black Bankai. He's the one all right." Ulquiorra said.

"Que Suerte! Take this!" Yammy yelled, sending his hand to crush Ichigo, but Ichigo dodged and cut his arm off. "Augh, my arm!"

_"Idiot, that's what you get for not learning the Pesquisa like I told you. Still, he cut off Yammy's arm like butter. Not what I would expect from someone who just learned Bamkai." _Ulquiorra thought. "You seem to be having trouble Yammy. Allow me to take over.

"STAY BACK!" Yammy roared, reaching for his sword.

"Huh!" Ichigo said, surprised. _"Is that... a zampakuto? Is he a vizard like Shinji, and me?"_

_"Switch!" _Hollow Ichigo ordered._ "Just switch with me, and I promise you'll get back control!"_

_"Go away. Go away! I don't need you!" _Ichigo yelled.

Yammy punched Ichigo around until he couldn't move anymore.

"Hah! Looks like he's not so strong after all. Goodbye, runt! HAH HAH HAH!" Yammy laughed, about to deliver the final blow, but Gohan grabbed his face and sent him flying into the ground. "GAAAH! That one really hurt!"

"I'm gonna make sure you pay for hurting my friends!" Gohan said, going super saiyan. Gohan picked him up and started to punch him repeatedly in the face, than the stomach. Gohan then pushed his face into the ground and blasted him.

"AUGH! GUH! Get off me you runt!" Yammy yelled, but Gohan punched him until he couldn't move anymore.

"Say goodbye you stupid jerk. KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled, but Ulquiorra slapped the beam out of Gohan's hand, then punched him as hard as he could, sending Gohan flying at Ichigo.

"I'd rather you didn't kill Yammy." Ulquiorra said.

Gohan got back up and jumped at Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra dodged and used a red cero to send Gohan into a wall, making him turn back to normal. Ulquiorra kept beating Gohan until Gohan was close to death.

"Hack! Guh, you... bastard. I'm not... finished... yet..." Gohan said, weakly.

"Don't try anything. In your condition, you don't stand a chance." Ulquiorra said.

"Gohan, we're here! Stay right there you stupid fiend!" Goten yelled. Goten turned super saiyan 2 and attacked Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra got out of the way and just slapped Goten towards Gohan.

"Gohan! You all right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah... Somehow." Gohan said, getting up. "Could... could you p-pass me a... senzu?"

"Here, eat up." Goku said.

Gohan ate the senzu bean and got up, stronger than before.

"You're welcome. Come Yammy. We'll tell Aizen that the soul reaper he's interested in... isn't even worth killing." Ulquiorra said, touching the air, and making a gate open up.

"Running away?" Goku asked.

"Of coarse not. My mission is complete. That is the only reason I came here today." Ulquiorra said. "Goodbye, saiyans."

The end of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Toshiro's special squad

A few days after the battle, Gohan had been training with Goku and Goten, making use of his new found power he gained after fighting Ulquiorra. Ichigo has been depressed. Orihime and Chad are staying at Kisuke's home for a while.

"Gohan, we've been training non-stop. I'm really tired. Can't we take a break?" Goten asked.

"No way, Goten. You saw how easily he defeated us. I can't just stand around and let him get away with that. Let's get back to work." Gohan said. Goku jumped at Gohan, and punched Gohan, making him fall unconscious.

"See that, Gohan? If you fought him in that condition, he'd be able to kill you, with no trouble at all. You need to rest, son." Goku said. "I'll be right back, Goten. I'm gonna take him to Kisuke's house."

"See ya, dad!" Goten said.

Goku flew off with Gohan on his back. Later, he went to Kisuke's house and explained what had happened a few days ago.

"...So that's what happened, basically." Goku said.

"I see. Orihime and Chad hadn't told me anything. Thanks for the info. See ya." Kisuke said.

"Take care of Gohan for me!" Goku yelled, flying off.

"I will." Kisuke said. Looking down at Gohan, Kisuke dropped water on Gohan's face.

"AAUGH! WHAT THE-!" Gohan screamed.

"Good afternoon, Gohan. Glad you're awake. Your father asked me to give this to you. He also wants you to rest." Kisuke said, giving Gohan a senzu.

"Thanks, Kisuke. I guess I should go to school now, huh." Gohan said.

"You better. Videl has been waiting for you, and she's been very patient with you." Yoruichi said.

"Hi Yoruichi. How's it going?" Gohan asked

"I'm good. Could be better, though." Yoruichi said.

"Get going Gohan. Videl's waaaiiiting." Kisuke teased.

At school.

"Where the hell have you been, Mr?" Videl asked.

"I've... been training." Gohan said, slowly.

"What have I told you about training? I told you that training isn't everything!" Videl yelled.

"I'm really sorry. It's just that... that one guy... he beat me without even trying. It hurt my pride, really bad." Gohan said.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID PRIDE!" Videl yelled. "Listen to me, Gohan. I know you lost quite easily to that skinny guy, but I heard that you trained non-stop for 3 days. You need to rest now, okay."

"Okay, I will. I promise... but if some other people come like the ones we ran into, can I jump in and help?" Gohan asked.

"Fine, all right, just be careful." Videl said.

Later in class.

"Where have you been, Mr. Gohan?" Misato asked.

"Sorry ma'am... I got... beat up." Gohan muttered.

"You know, that's the same excuse a few other students gave me. Sit down and get ready for class." Misato said.

During Lunch.

"Where have you been, Gohan?" Ichigo asked.

"I was out training. That guy, whoever he was, really kicked my ass." Gohan said.

_"'Sup, Gohan. I heard you got beat up." _Zero said.

_"Shut up! That guy was stronger than I thought... if I turned super saiyan 2, I'd beat him." _Gohan said.

_"That arrancar that defeated you was an espada. He was also Ulquiorra." _Zero said.

_"Your brother!? Well, tell him that if he ever attacks my brother, I won't hesitate to destroy him!" _Gohan said.

_"You sound happy this morning. Did he beat you that easily?" _Zero said.

_"...Yes. But he won't beat me this time. He just made me stronger. I bet he doesn't know that saiyans get stronger every time we almost die." _Gohan said.

_"He was just protecting Yammy, Gohan. Besides, he told me that he said, 'your welcome' before he left. You know what that means, right?" _Zero asked.

_"It means he's being a total jerk." _Gohan said.

_"No. It means that he does know that saiyans get more powerful if they almost die. He probably made you stronger on purpose." _Zero said.

_"Then why did he attack everyone else?" _Gohan asked.

_"He didn't attack everyone. Yammy did. Ulquiorra has this habit of observing his opponents movements, than attacking them." _Zero said.

_"I'll talk to you later Zero, I have to get back to class." _Gohan said.

_"See ya later." _Zero said.

"So... wanna go back to class?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, but the bell hasn't even rung yet." Videl said.

"I just want to go back... please." Gohan said.

"Sure, whatever." Videl said.

Gohan and Videl walked back and saw Ichigo looking down, depressed.

"He's been like that ever since we fought those guys. Maybe you can talk some sense into him." Videl said.

"Hey, Ichigo. What's the matter?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing, I just... I feel so pathetic. I'm supposed to protect my friends, and yet... I couldn't do anything." Ichigo said.

"There is something you can do, idiot." A voice said.

Gohan, Videl, and Ichigo looked to see who it was. It was Toshiro Hitsugaya, along with Renji Abarai, and a few others.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"It's captain Hitsugaya. I was saying that you could always train yourself so you could get stronger." Toshiro said.

"Hi Ichigo, how's it going?" A girl behind a bald guy said.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. You must be Son Gohan. Nice to meet you, captain of squad zero." Rangiku said.

"I'm still the captain? Weird, I thought the old fart fired me." Gohan said.

"Nope, we've been awaiting your return." Renji said.

"Hey, I remember you. You're that pineapple headed man." Gohan joked.

"Shut the hell up!" Renji yelled.

"Psst. Gohan, who are these guys?" Videl asked.

"These are people I met when I went to their soul society place. This is my girlfriend, everyone." Gohan said.

"Very nice to meet you ma'am. You look so beutiful." A man that looked like a girl said.

"Listen, lady, don't pull any moves." Gohan warned.

"Y-you think I'm a woman! How dare you make fun of my beauty. I'll have you know that Yumichika Ayasegawa won't go down by your little insults." Yumichika said.

"HA HA HA HA HA! That's hilarious! I like you, captain. My name is Ikkaku Madarame. Honored to meet you." Ikkaku said.

"Don't call me captain. I'm not a captain anymore." Gohan said.

"Actually, you still are. You just left for a while, that's all." Toshiro said.

"Why did you guys ignore me? I'm trying to ask why you guys are here!" Ichigo yelled.

"We're here to investigate those weird looking hollows." Renji said.

"What weird looking hollows?" Ichigo asked.

"He means the ones that beat you up before." A voice said.

Ichigo, Gohan, and Videl turned around to see Rukia Kuchiki.

"Rukia, you're back!?" Ichigo asked.

The end of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Espadas II

"Why are you here, Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Rukia didn't answer. Instead, she kicked Ichigo in the face. "Ow. What the hell was that for!?" Rukia slapped him twice. "HEY!"

"That was for your pathetic face! Let's go!" Rukia yelled, dragging Ichigo out of his body and jumping outside.

"Why did she do that?" Gohan asked.

"Ichigo is being really pathetic. She just wanted him to man up." Renji said.

"That wasn't very nice. She could've shown more kindness." Gohan said.

"You're a real pussy, you know that." Ikkaku said.

"Back off, you jerk!" Videl yelled, kicking Ikkaku in his stomach.

"Ow. What the hell was that for!?" Ikkaku asked.

"Hmph. Just hurting you, for hurting my boyfriends feelings." Videl said.

"Where is she taking him?" Gohan asked.

"She's taking him to get over whatever he's depressed about. If you ask me, Ichigo just makes everything difficult." Renji said.

Gohan flew off to see where Rukia had taken Ichigo.

"Why doesn't he just use instant transmission?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he's not that smart. I can read Gohan like a book." Videl said.

"Can you tell us what it was like having Zero over at Gohan's place?" Rangiku asked.

Later.

Gohan showed up at a small alley way to see Ichigo fighting a small hollow while Rukia watched.

"You're not gonna help him?" Gohan asked. Rukia gave Gohan a dirty look. "You're not still mad at me about the Zero thing are you? It wasn't my fault."

"No, I'm not mad. Just still a little upset with you. As for Ichigo, he needs to man up. No more crying." Rukia said.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think." Gohan said.

"Yeah, I guess, but still, he needs this." Rukia said.

"I'm guessing he's freaking out about the hollow that lives inside him." Gohan said. Rukia looked surprised. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm shocked that you realized that. Mind if I ask how you know?" Rukia asked.

"Don't ask. I'll tell you later, let's just watch Ichigo." Gohan said.

Ichigo was trying to attack the large hollow, but hollow Ichigo kept getting in the way.

_"_Come_ on Ichigo. I can kill this guy no problem. Let me take over, damn it!"_ Hollow Ichigo yelled.

_"Get lost! I don't need your help! I can do this on my own!" _Ichigo yelled.

"Why is he just standing there? Does he want to be killed?" Gohan asked.

"He's probably trying to fight for control over his body. His hollow must be trying to take over. We should probably help him fight his hollow." Rukia said.

"How are we going to do that? It's not like we can just walk in his head. We need to find someone who can help him. Besides, I talked with his hollow before. He seems to be really nice." Gohan said.

"Apparently, you know nothing about how these hollows operate. His hollow just wants to take control so that he can devour souls. Hollows are disgusting creatures." Rukia said.

"You know, the way you say that makes me think that all hollows are evil, and all soul reapers are good. Well, just look at Aizen. He's a soul reaper too, but he turned out to be evil, didn't he." Gohan said.

"Are you suggesting that we stop killing hollows?" Rukia asked.

"All I'm saying is that you need to look for goodness in people, even these hollows. I sense good in Ichigo's hollow." Gohan said.

"I'll think about it. Look, Ichigo defeated the hollow. Let's go see how he feels." Rukia said.

"What's up, Ichigo? How do you feel?" Gohan asked.

"I feel really great. Really powered up and ready to fight anything that comes my way. Thanks for helping me feel better Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Don't mention it. Let's go back to school." Rukia said.

Gohan grabbed them both and used instant transmission to go back to the school to see Rangiku stepping on a student.

"Rangiku, get off of Keigo. He's my friend." Ichigo said.

"Oh, sorry about that, Ichigo's friend." Rangiku said.

"Heh, the name's Keigo Asano. Pleasure to meet you all!" Keigo said.

_"Hey, Gohan. Did you get over your anger yet?" _Zero asked.

_"I did, but now it's coming back, you jerk. What's up?" _Gohan asked.

_"I just needed to tell you that a few arrancars are going to show up in Karakura town. Tell everyone to get ready." _Zero said.

_"All right. See ya!" _Gohan said.

_"Good luck. See you later." _Zero said.

"Hey everyone, I've got urgent news. A few arrancars are going to come here tonight. I suggest we get ready for battle." Gohan said.

"How do you know this? Did someone tell you?" Toshiro asked.

"Something like that. I'm gonna go get my father. I'll be back in a few hours, okay." Gohan said.

That night, Ichigo was just looking out the window to look for some activity involving the arrancars. Suddenly, the sky turned a little strange. The sky opened up, and 6 arrancars came out.

"NOW!" Toshiro yelled.

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Toshiro all jumped out at the arrancars in a surprise attack.

"What the hell! What is this!?" An arrancar yelled.

"It's an ambush, you idiot! Scatter!" The arrancar that looked like the leader said.

All the arrancars jumped out of the way of the attack and each of them waited for their own battle with one of the soul reapers.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled, sending a large ice dragon at one of the arrancars.

While everyone battled, Ichigo looked over and saw Gohan, with Goten and Trunks.

"Took you long enough, I was starting to get worried there for a moment." Ichigo said.

"Oh shut up. My father couldn't make it. It's the same old story with him and Vegeta. Super lame if you ask me." Gohan said. "I was able to bring my little brother and his friend."

"Nice to see you again, carrot top." Trunks said.

"Grrr, for such a short little guy, you sure are rude." Ichigo said.

"Are gonna keep talking, or do I need to remove everyone here." An arrancar said.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, and I'll be your destroyer for today." Grimmjow said.

"Oh, you think so, huh. Show me what you've got, then. I'm ready." Gohan said.

"Hold up, Gohan. I want to try and fight him first. You three just watch." Ichigo said.

"All right then. Goten, Trunks, let's move out. Goten, help Rukia, okay. Trunks I want you to help Renji." Gohan said.

"Who?" Trunks asked.

"You know... pineapple head." Gohan said.

"Oh yeah. Sure, I'll help him out, but I don't see why I need to though. He looks tough to me." Trunks said.

"Quit complaining and go." Gohan said.

"Yes, sir." The boys said, flying off to their targets.

"They sure are obedient when it comes to you, aren't they." Ichigo said.

"I guess. Don't you have someone to fight?" Gohan asked.

"All right, then. Come at me arrancar!" Ichigo yelled.

"You'll regret not running away while you could." Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow jumped at Ichigo and attacked him with his sword, making Ichigo step back for a moment. Ichigo then jumped up and attacked him with a getsuga tensho, which didn't work (no surprise there. It works almost as much as the kamehameha.) Grimmjow launched a small number of cero looking attacks and hit Ichigo with all of them.

"Guh. W-what were those?" Ichigo asked.

"They're called balas. They're not as strong as ceros, but they're 20 times faster." Grimmjow said. "Listen, soul reaper, if that's the best you can do, you might as well let the saiyan take over. I hear he's much stronger than you."

"No way. I can still do this. BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled, turning his sword small and black.

"Don't push yourself, Ichigo. Let me take over for now." Gohan said.

"Look who's taking. I heard what happened in the past three days. You've been training non-stop. You need to relax. I can do this." Ichigo said. "Getsuga tensho!"

The attack hit Grimmjow with a lot of force that it gave him a scar.

"Ow, that hurt. I suppose that's all you can do." Grimmjow said.

_"He's right. That's about all I can do. Damn it. I can feel my hollow coming. He's almost here." _Ichigo thought.

Gohan noticed that Ichigo's eye turned black, and that Ichigo looked like he was in pain.

"Come on, Ichigo. He didn't even touch you. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine. D-don't worry a-about me, all right." Ichigo said, in even more pain.

"Okay, that's it. You need rest. I'll take over for now, okay." Gohan said.

"N-no... I can do this!" Ichigo yelled.

_"Looks like little baby Ichigo needs help from the almighty saiyan. You're so pathetic, Ichigo!" _Hollow Ichigo said.

_"Shut the hell up! And while your at it, GET LOST! I DON'T NEED YOU!" _Ichigo yelled.

"I'm starting to get bored, soul reaper. Was that attack a fluke? Don't tell me that was your best shot!" Grimmjow said. Grimmjow jumped at Ichigo and started to punch him multiple times. After a while, Grimmjow finished it with a kick to Ichigo's gut, that sent Ichigo flying into a wall. "That was too easy! I hope you put up a better fight, saiyan!" Grimmjow jumped at Gohan, but Gohan side stepped him and kicked Grimmjow in the stomach. While Grimmjow was confused, Gohan punched him towards a building. "Wh-what the!?"

"If that's your full speed, don't bother trying to fight me." Gohan said.

"I'll wipe that smug look off your face. NOW GRIND-" Grimmjow yelled, pulling out his sword, but a hand grabbed his arm. Gohan and Ichigo were surprised to see Kaname Tousen.

"Kaname... what are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked.

"I should ask you that question. However, I know exactly what you're doing. You're disobeying Aizen's direct orders. I've come to take you and your thugs back. I don't know if you've noticed, but your friends have been killed by the soul reapers. Let's go!" Kaname yelled.

"I'm not letting you get away this time!" Gohan said, jumping at them, but the garganta closed.

"Ichigo, you all right?" Gohan asked.

"No, I'm not. I failed to defeat them, again. I'M SO PATHETIC!" Ichigo yelled.

The end of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Training

A few days after the second battle with the arrancars, Ichigo has been more depressed then ever. He never says a word to his family or friends. He doesn't look at people when they try to talk to him. All this is making Orihime very upset.

"Ichigo, I think it's time you got over your depression. Seriously, just looking at you makes me depressed." Gohan said. "Besides, your not the only one who ever lost a battle that badly."

"You don't get it, do you. I wasn't able to protect my friends! How do you expect me to act!? Just pretend that it never happened!? I don't think so!" Ichigo yelled.

"I expect you to try harder, Ichigo. If your hollow bothers you that much, go do something about it!" Gohan yelled.

"What should I do then!?" Ichigo asked, impatiently.

"How would I know that? You need to figure that out for yourself! Isn't there anyone else who could help you?" Gohan asked.

"Ahem... Hello everyone, it's me, Shinji Hirako, a man with hollow powers!" Shinji said.

"There's got to be someone out there, but where?" Ichigo asked.

"He's right behind you, stupid." Gohan said.

"Are you serious? You want me to ask Shinji?" Ichigo asked.

"What other options do we have? If you want to get over your depression, this is probably the best way." Gohan said.

"Grrr. Fine, I'll give in to your little offer, Shinji." Ichigo said.

"Horray! This'll be so much fun!" Shinji said.

"However, I'll just be using you. How does that sound?" Ichigo asked.

"Is that so? Very well then, if you want to use us, then you're gonna have to defeat me first. I'll show you to our hideout." Shinji said. Gohan was about to follow, but Shinji put a sword to his throat. "Sorry, Gohan. Vizards and trainees only."

"Okay then, if you insist." Gohan said, disappearing towards a giant lookout in the sky. Hello! Is anyone home!?"

"Hello, Gohan. It's been so long. I'm glad you decided to visit." A small little black man said.

"Hi Mr. Popo! It's great to see you again. It hasn't been that long, has it?" Gohan said.

"It really hasn't Popo." A tall green man said.

"Piccolo! It's really great to see you again." Gohan said.

"Likewise my friend. However, I know you to well. You probably want something of me, right." Piccolo said.

"Heh, yeah. I hope you won't mind." Gohan said.

"Not at all, Gohan. Just tell me what you want and I'll probably do it." Piccolo said.

"Thank you, Piccolo. I need you to watch Ichigo for me. I know you know who he is. You've probably been watching from above, right?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm, yeah sure, I'll watch him for you. You need me to tell him where he is, right? He's right over... here! He's at a small looking house, a few miles away from where you were. Can you sense him?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, I can. Thanks Piccolo." Gohan said.

"I'll go with you. I was starting to grow bored of peace." Piccolo said.

"That'll be perfect! Those guys'll freak once they see you." Gohan said.

"Grrr. Shut up, all right." Piccolo said.

Gohan grabbed Piccolo's shoulder and disappeared towards where Ichigo and Shinji went.

"Hi, Ichigo." Gohan said.

"Augh! G-Gohan, how did you get here!?" Shinji asked. "WAAAAH! W-Who's this freak!?

Piccolo punched Shinji in the face.

"Shut the hell up, ghost!" Piccolo said.

"So, Gohan, who's this guy?" Ichigo asked.

"This is my best friend, Piccolo." Gohan said.

"Hello, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki, right. Nice to meet you, I guess." Piccolo said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Ichigo said.

"Well, as long as you guys are here, you might as well hang out, I suppose." Shinji said.

"Thanks!" Gohan said.

"Hmph, I guess we should. Hey, Gohan, while they're training, we should do our own, right." Piccolo said.

"Good thinking as always Piccolo. Where should we train?" Gohan asked.

"You can train in the house if you want. Just don't break a lot of things, okay." Shinji said. "On second thought, we were going down into the basement for his training. We'll meet you down there, okay. EVERYONE! WE HAVE VISITORS!"

A small girl came running at Shinji, then kicked his face in.

"OWW! What the hell was that for, Hiyori!" Shinji cried.

"That was for yelling! I could hear you from my room, you dumbass!" Hiyori yelled. "Anyways, you said there was going to be visitors. Let me take a look. Hmm, this one looks like a wimp."

"Shut the hell up you runt!" Ichigo said.

"This guy looks too nice for his own good." Hiyori continued.

"Heh, yeah, sorry about that." Gohan said.

"This guy is... wow. He actually looks tough." Hiyori said.

"Hmm, you think so, huh. Well, I guess that would be true, but I'm not as strong as Gohan here." Piccolo said. "However, your right, Gohan does need to toughen up. And I have an idea on how to do just that. Can we come in?"

"Sure, all right. LET 'EM IN, LOVE!" Hiyori yelled.

"What happened, little miss 'stop yelling'? Stupid hypocrite..." Shinji said.

"What was that!?" Hiyori asked.

"Nothing ma'am." Shinji said.

Below in the basement was a large area that kind of looked like the desert that Gohan first trained in.

"Brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, makes think back on the days when you were a cry baby. Funny looking at you now, though." Piccolo said.

"Shall we get started then?" Gohan asked.

"I'm ready. Bring it on, Gohan!" Piccolo said.

As Gohan and Piccolo trained in the basement, Ichigo and other Vizards were above, trying to pull out Ichigo's hollow.

"Geez, Ichigo, if you won't use your bankai, you might as well give up. Are you afraid that if you use your bankai that your hollow will take control? MAN UP!" Hiyori yelled.

"SHUT UP! Don't tell me how to fight!" Ichigo yelled.

Down below.

"Huff, huff, wow, you've been training hard, haven't you, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"HUFF, HUFF, yeah, but not... not enought. Let's take a small break, okay." Piccolo said. "Hey, Gohan, I've been meaning to ask this, but what is that ring around your wrist?"

"Oh, this. This is a gift I got from my friend Sonic before I left." Gohan said.

"What does it do?" Piccolo asked.

"Not sure. Sonic never told me that. He just said it might come in handy one day." Gohan said. "Here, I'll ask him how to use it. _Hey, Sonic. You there?" _

_"GOHAN! How's it going dude? Haven't heard from you for a while."_ Sonic said.

_"Yeah I'm good. Sonic, I have a question. How do I use this power ring you gave me?" _Gohan said.

_"Hmm, I wouldn't know, but I'm guessing you need to use it when the time is right." _ Sonic said.

_"Sigh, I was hoping for a more descriptive answer, but thanks anyway. Talk to you later, Sonic." _Gohan said.

_"See ya, bro. Nice taking to you again!" _Sonic said.

"He didn't really say much other then I'll use it when the time is right." Gohan said.

"That sucks. Oh well. let's get back to training." Piccolo said.

The end of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Piccolo vs Hollow Ichigo

"Get your ass up, Ichigo! You still haven't used your Bankai, yet!" Hiyori yelled.

"Shut up! I'm perfectly capable of fighting without my bankai!" Ichigo yelled back.

Gohan and Piccolo have finished their training for the day. While they were resting, they watched as Ichigo got his ass kicked. From time to time, Gohan would ask Hiyori to lay off of Ichigo, telling her to give him a break, but Hiyori would just tell Gohan to 'SHUT THE HELL UP!'.

"You know, Ichigo, if you don't use your bankai, I'll be forced to kill you." Hiyori said.

"You don't have to kill him, you know." Gohan said.

"I thought I told you to shut up about that! God, your about as stupid as you look!" Hiyori said. "Hey, Lisa! Get rid of mr. goody two-shoes, over here, would ya?"

"Sorry. A little busy, here!" A tall girl with glasses, reading something that looked like porn, said.

"Stop reading your hentai and get rid of him!" Hiyori yelled.

"Sigh, fine. Let's go, kid." Lisa said.

"But, your the same age as me, though. How are you going to make me leave?" Gohan asked.

"Sigh, look, Hiyori, he's stronger than me. Can't you just ignore him?" Lisa asked.

"Hmph, fine! Lucky for you, Gohan, I'm busy right now. Let's go, Ichigo, I'm starting to lose my patience!" Hiyori yelled.

"F-fine. If you want it so badly, here it is! BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled. His clothes and sword got thinner as a large amount of smoke was cleared from the air. Ichigo all ready felt his hollow trying to take over, which made one of his eyes black, and his irises yellow.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool! How'd you do that, Ichigo?" Gohan asked, amazed.

"It's not me, It's my hollow! He's trying to take over my body!" Ichigo yelled.

"That's right. Bring your hollow out! Let's see what he's like." Hiyori said.

_"I-I don't want to use this move, but she'll kill me if I don't, so I'm gonna try and keep him from taking control." _Ichigo thought. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" A black energy attack with a red outline shot out of Ichigo's sword, making Hiyori back off and dodge it. _"Damn, he's winning control! I can't do anything about it anymore!" _

"RAAAAAAAGH!" Hollow Ichigo yelled. He looked around to see which target he would attack first. After looking at Hiyori for a while, he launched himself at super speed. He almost got to his target, but Piccolo tackled him.

"Leave him to me! I needed a fight like this!" Piccolo yelled. Piccolo started the fight with a small kick in the stomach, making Hollow Ichigo back off.

"GRRR! Get out of my way, you alien looking freak!" Hollow Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry, but I can't let you hurt any innocent people, no matter how annoying she or he is." Piccolo said as he took his cape and turban off.

"I didn't need your help! I could've taken him on!" Hiyori yelled.

"I'm not so sure. I noticed that you didn't even read his movements, which was why I stepped in." Piccolo said.

"Hey, alien freak! Are we gonna fight or what!?" Hollow Ichigo asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's do this!" Piccolo said. Piccolo jumped at Hollow Ichigo, but he dodged and kicked him toward one of the Vizards. Piccolo stopped himself, and jumped back at Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo just used his sword to cut off Piccolo's arm.

"Hah! You won't be able to do anything against me in that state!" Hollow Ichigo yelled.

"You think so, huh. Check this out." Piccolo said, smiling. "HAAAAH!" Piccolo regenerated his arm, much to everyone's surprise. Gohan just smiled.

"What the hell! How did he do that!?" Shinji asked, astounded.

"Is he a hollow, too?" Lisa asked.

"No, I'm an alien." Piccolo said.

"An alien, huh. Well, I'll be the first hollow who ever defeated an alien." Hollow Ichigo said.

"You don't want to kill him, or eat his soul?" Shinji asked.

"Huh, no way! I'm not that kind of hollow. I'm a hollow that loves to fight. That's it. Why do every soul reapers think that all hollows are evil?" Hollow Ichigo asked.

"Enough of that. Let's continue." Piccolo said.

While Piccolo battled it out with Hollow Ichigo, the Vizards had a little group chat.

"That's weird, why is his hollow acting like that? Shouldn't he be trying to eat this guy's soul?" Shinji asked.

"He could be trying to trick us. Maybe that's his plan." Lisa said.

"If that is his plan, we should be ready for anything." A white haired man said.

"We know that already, Kensei. Why do you always state the obvious?" A green haired girl said. "Just because we just heard what that hollow said right now, doesn't mean we don't know what to do!"

"Shut up, Mashiro!" Kensei yelled.

"You're so stupid Kensei! Why do you have to be so stupid and mean and... mean!" Mashiro yelled

"I told you to shut up!" Kensei yelled.

"I have a question for Gohan up there. Wait here, okay." Shinji told everyone as he jumped to where Gohan was floating. "Hey, Gohan. Who's your friend over there?"

"You know him already. He's Piccolo." Gohan said.

"I know that. I want to know his race. Is he even human?" Shinji asked.

"Nope, he's an alien. Their race is called the Namekians, and they're a peaceful race." Gohan said.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that." Shinji said.

"He's an alien." Gohan repeated.

"Oh, okay. Just checking." Shinji said, going back to the Vizards. "Well, that Piccolo guy is an alien. Explains a lot, actually."

"So now we're buddy buddy with an alien!? Pretty soon we'll be buddy buddy with goody two shoes!" Hiyori yelled.

Piccolo punched half of Hollow Ichigo's mask off, making him recoil.

"Tch. You're better than I thought, Namek. I'm actually having fun." Hollow Ichigo said.

"I'm glad you're having fun, cause I'm starting to get a little tired." Piccolo admitted.

"I'm gonna enjoy this. TAKE THI- Guh! DAMN IT! I was starting to have fun!" Hollow Ichigo yelled, as his arm rose and grabbed the mask part.

_"I won't let you have my BODY!" _Ichigo yelled.

"Stop it! Let me have fun! DAMN YOU!" Hollow Ichigo yelled.

_"Hey, Gohan. In a few days, my brother will show up with a few arrancars. Just thought I'd let you know. See ya!" _Zero said.

"..." Gohan was confused for a second. _"Oh, hi Gohan. How's it going? Oh, I'm just fine Zero, and you." _

_"I was just trying to have fun. I'm bored!" _Zero said.

_"If you're so bored, why don't you tag along with your brother?" _Gohan asked.

_"Naw, I'm good, but a special someone is coming out there just to see you." _Zero said.

_"Who is it?" _Gohan asked.

_"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Just wait one month. That's how much time you have to get ready." _Zero said.

"... I hope it's a good one." Gohan said, to himself. Ichigo had taken back control.

"Ichigo, I think you're ready for the next test." Shinji said, as Piccolo reappeared in his cape and turban.

The end of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gohan vs Hollow Ichigo

"Let's go, Ichigo! Time to go deep inside your mind. You'll have to fight your hollow inside your own soul." Shinji said.

"I know, already! You don't need to tell me ten times!" Ichigo yelled.

"I've noticed that Ichigo yells a lot. Kind of gets annoying after a while, doesn't it?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know him that well, so no, I wouldn't know." Piccolo said.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried his best to enter his soul, but Gohan kept talking during his method.

"So what's his soul like? Is it boring? How long will it take for him to defeat his hollow? Do you have any food? I'm starving!" Gohan blabbed.

"Gohan, do you mind SHUTTING THE HELL UP!" Ichigo screamed.

"I just wanted to know." Gohan said.

"I'll tell you all that you want to know." Mashiro said.

"Thanks!" Gohan said.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo, I'm just telling Gohan that you have no chance because you have no talent, or strength, or brains to take on your hollow." Mashiro said.

"Mashiro, that's not very nice. Can you apologize to Ichigo please?" Gohan asked.

"Hmmm, you said please, so, okay, I'm sorry Ichigo." Mashiro said.

"Just... shut up." Ichigo said, lowly.

Ichigo placed his sword on the ground,and closed his eyes. Seconds later, he opened his eyes to find himself inside his inner world. Looking around, he saw his hollow, with his arm on his knee.

"Hello... king. What brings you here?" Hollow Ichigo asked.

Outside of the inner world.

Ichigo's body started shaking, one of the Vizards placed a huge orange block over Ichigo and Gohan.

"Hey! You forgot me!" Gohan yelled.

"I thought you were going to fight him. Sorry about that." The large Vizard said.

"Let him out, Hachigen." Shinji said.

"Too late! I wanted to meet him before. What better way to do that than a fight. BRING IT, GOHAN!" Hollow Ichigo yelled.

"...Why is Ichigo staring at me like that?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, you dolt! Ichigo's possessed by his hollow!" Piccolo yelled.

"How can a ghost get possessed?" Gohan asked.

"Don't question what you don't understand! Just fight him!" Piccolo said. "By the way, he feels a lot more powerful since I fought him. Be careful, alright."

"Sure thing, Piccolo." Gohan said. "Let's do this!"

"I like you, Gohan. I'm sorry I'm gonna enjoy beating you up so much." Hollow Ichigo said, jumping at Gohan.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Guess I'll take this up a notch." Gohan said, transforming into a super saiyan.

"Nice transformation! Makes Ichigo's look like crap." Hollow Ichigo said.

Gohan didn't move until Hollow Ichigo actually made some sort of move against him. Gohan noticed that he was growing a large tail, and his arm changed too. Gohan quickly dodged his attack and just studied the way his form was growing, as if his body was coming out of thin air.

"Why do you want to eat Ichigo's soul?" Gohan asked.

"Because it's my instinct, that's why." Hollow Ichigo answered.

"You don't have to follow your instinct. Take me for example. If I were left alone, I would probably follow my own saiyan instincts, which is to kill and destroy everything. My father was the same way, sort of. He hit his head pretty hard when he was a baby, which made him forget all his saiyan instincts and adopt a life of peace." Gohan said.

"I get what you're saying, but I'll pass on that peaceful life. Sounds boring if you ask me." Hollow Ichigo said. "No more talk! Let's just fight!"

Hollow Ichigo threw his sword at Gohan. Gohan quickly dodged it and used a small energy attack to make Hichigo recoil. (I'm getting tired of saying Hollow Ichigo all the time.) Hichigo pulled his sword back and it cut Gohan's shoulder. The cut wasn't deep, but it still made Gohan fall on his knees.

"Ow. That hurt, a little. So, what happened to Ichigo?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fighting him. Don't ask how that works, okay." Hichigo punched a piece of Hichigo's mask off. Hichigo started to make a few stabs at Gohan. Dodging them all, Gohan punched Hichigo's face again. "Seriously, stop punching my face! It's pissing me off!"

"I'm just trying to fight you!" Gohan yelled.

"GOHAN, STOP ARGUING WITH HIM AND FIGHT HIM!" Piccolo yelled.

"S-sorry, Piccolo." Gohan said.

"You in trouble with the alien, or Something?" Hichigo asked.

"He was my mentor when I was four years old." Gohan said.

Hichigo grabbed Gohan's face and threw him towards a wall. He then put two fingers up and attacked Gohan with a red cero. Gohan landed on the wall and deflected the cero. Later, he sent a masenko at Hichigo, only for him to split the masenko in half with his sword.

"BANKAI!" Hichigo yelled, transforming into a monstrous looking beast. "I wonder what a super saiyan can do against me like this!" Hichigo sent a black and red getsuga towards Gohan point blank, hitting Gohan towards the ground. "Is that it, super saiyan, or do I need to-" Gohan punched him hard on the stomach. While he was floating towards the ground, Gohan kicked him hard on the back of his head. "Grrrah!"

"You sure got slower. Maybe It's all that bulk?" Gohan questioned.

"D-damn! You've got quite an arm there, Gohan. I'm amazed! Too bad my fun is coming to an end. That bastard Ichigo actually defeated me. Caught me off guard, that's why. When Ichigo comes back, tell him I said good luck." Hichigo said.

"So, now what? Are you going to disappear forever?" Gohan asked.

"No, I'm just gonna watch. Little does Ichigo know that I can still talk to him. He may have defeated me, but that's not gonna stop me from giving my opinions about his fighting style." Hichigo laughed. "See you around, Gohan."

"See ya, I guess..." Gohan said.

Hichigo's mask and body disappeared. Through the smoke, a new mask was atop of Ichigo's face. He fell to the ground, exhausted.

"How are you feeling, Ichigo?" Shinji asked.

"I'm... feeling better." Ichigo said.

"Good. Now for the last part of our training." Shinji said, as Gohan turned back to normal.

The end of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Espadas III

One month has passed since Gohan had fought Hichigo, and Ichigo now has 11 seconds with his hollow mask. Gohan had left with Piccolo back at Kami's lookout. There he was greeted by an old friend, Dende.

"What's up, Dende!" Gohan said.

"Gohan, what brings you here?" Dende asked.

"I'm just here to wait for these arrancars that are supposedly coming this month." Gohan said.

"I... see. Fascinating." Dende said.

"Isn't it. By the way, Piccolo, can you tell me if the arrancars are coming?" Gohan asked.

"You don't have to wait! They're already there!" Piccolo said.

"HUH! Hold that thought, I'll be right there." Gohan said. "You coming, Piccolo?"

"Naw, I think I'll stay here. I'm getting to old for this. I sense your brother is over there." Piccolo said.

Gohan used instant transmission. When he got there, he was greeted by a tall, beutiful arrancar.

"GOHAN! I GET TO MEET YOU, FINALLY!" The arrancar yelled.

"Mmmph! What the-! Who are you!?" Gohan asked, shocked.

"You don't recognize my voice? It's me, Nel!" Nel said.

"..." Gohan was too shocked for words. Nel had sounded like a little girl. He didn't expect her to be... a woman. "I thought you were a little kid!"

"Sorry about this, but I need to fight you! HYAH!" Nel kicked Gohan in the stomach.

"Gooh! W-well, you've got a nice kick." Gohan said. "Hey, Goten! C'mere!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan! I haven't seen you in a month! Where have you been!?" Goten asked.

"I'll explain later. Where's dad?" Gohan asked.

"He stayed home. He said I could handle this." Goten said.

Nel just stood there, staring at Goten. She got super happy. "HE'S SO CUTE! Who is this, your brother!?" Nel asked.

"Um... yeah..." Gohan said, confused.

"NEL! WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO PLAY! WE CAME HERE TO KILL THESE BASTARDS!" Yammy yelled. "Didn't expect to see YOU here, runt." Yammy said to Gohan. "Time to pay you back for almost killing me."

Yammy was about to jump at Gohan, but Nel lifted her leg and kicked Yammy in the face. "Hold it, Yammy! Gohan's mine!" Nel yelled.

"Fine! I'll deal with this runt!" Yammy said, looking at Goten.

"I remember you! You were with that skinny guy!" Goten said.

Goten turned super saiyan and attacked Yammy. While they fought, Gohan looked around and saw Toshiro's special force fighting a tentacle arrancar. Gohan also noticed a little weird looking arrancar. Gohan also sensed Grimmjow with Ichigo. Ichigo was winning!

"Good job, Ichigo! I knew you could do it!" Gohan said.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" Nel yelled.

"Oh, sorry. Where were you?" Gohan asked.

"I was saying that you should thank me for keeping Yammy from attacking you. If I hadn't stopped him, he would've died." Nel said.

"Don't you mean that YAMMY should thank you?" Gohan asked.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! I'll yell at him later. I need to stall you though." Nel said.

"Stall me? What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Uh-oh! I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Please erase it from your memory!" Nel said.

"Hmm... Okay, I will. Just tell me why you are stalling me." Gohan said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Now Zero and Ulquiorra won't get mad at me for telling you that Ulquiorra is kidnapping Orihime." Nel said. "Oh wait... darn it! I wasn't supposed to tell you that either! You tricked me! Meanie!" Nel said.

"Thanks for the info! I'm gonna sa- what the!? Where did Orihime's energy go!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Phew! You're too late! Bwa ha ha ha!" Nel tried to laugh maniacally.

"...You're not that good at being evil, are you." Gohan said.

"No, I'm not." Nel said. "Anyhow, I need to fight you." Nel said.

"I've never fought a girl before. I'm sorry, but I can't fight you." Gohan said.

Nel jumped at Gohan, but Gohan dodged all her attacks. She continued to punch and kick, but Gohan was able to dodge them all.

"Stop it! Stop making me look slow!" Nel yelled.

"How about this- we can watch the others fight." Gohan said.

"Hmm... okay." Nel said, happily.

Gohan and Nel went over to Toshiro and the others.

"That's Luppi. He's the Espada that replaced Grimmjow." Nel explained.

"I should help them." Gohan said.

Gohan snuck behind Luppi and blasted his back.

"OW! WHAT THE-!" Luppi yelled, turning around to find Gohan punch his face, making him let go of the others.

"Thanks Captain! We owe you one!" Rangiku said.

"Stop calling me captain..." Gohan said.

"What are you doing, Nel!? Attack him!" Luppi said.

"Okay!" Nel said, attacking Gohan again. Gohan dodged and flew towards Goten.

"'Sup Goten!" Gohan said.

"I'm good. This guy's no fun. I'm bored. I also heard that Vegeta's coming.

"Vegeta!? Why!?" Gohan asked.

"I guess he was super bored. Won't take long now." Goten said.

Gohan looked over and saw Yammy laying on the ground, in pain.

"Uuugh." Yammy moaned.

"Is he gonna live?" Gohan asked.

"He should be fine." Goten said.

Gohan sensed Ichigo's power going down.

_"Ichigo! What happened!?" _Gohan asked.

_"I-I ran... out of... time." _Ichigo said.

_"You suck at using my power, Ichigo." _Hichigo said.

_"Why are you still here!? I thought I got rid of you!" _Ichigo said.

_"You did! That doesn't mean I can't give my opinion about your abilities." _Hichigo said.

_"I'm coming over to help! Stay right there, Ichigo!" _Gohan said.

Gohan was about to teleport over to Ichigo, but Nel tackled him.

"NO! I won't let you leave!" Nel yelled.

"Nel, let me go. If I don't go, Ichigo will die..." Gohan said.

"I said no!" Nel said. "Nel won't let you!"

"You can come with me." Gohan said.

"OKAY! Let's go!" Nel said, excitedly.

_"Wow, she's easy to fool!" _Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan grabbed Nel's shoulder and teleported towards Ichigo. When he got there, he saw Grimmjow covered in ice.

"Hi, everyone! What did I miss?" Gohan asked.

"Rukia totally saved my ass. Thanks Rukia. I guess I owe you one." Ichigo said.

Rukia gave Gohan a dirty look. "Yeah, my pleasure, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Hmm... you're still mad at me about Zero, aren't you." Gohan said.

"No I'm not." Rukia said.

"Then why are you giving me that look?" Gohan asked.

"You were taking too long, so I had to intervene. Also, I'm not giving you that look. I'm looking at her." Rukia said, pointing at Nel.

"Oh, her. Yeah, she's a nice person." Gohan said.

"She's an arrancar, Gohan. She also happens to be an Espada." Rukia said.

"So what if she's an arrancar. It's not like that's gonna keep us from being friends." Gohan defended.

"Just... keep an eye in her, okay." Rukia said, unsure of Nel.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed Rukia's head. Grimmjow had escaped! He was also charging up a red cero.

"Don't think that that ice wall was strong enough to stop me, soul reaper. You're almost as stupid as Ichigo here." Grimmjow said.

"Rukia! Let her go!" Ichigo yelled.

Gohan tackled Grimmjow, making most of the ice break off, and knocking the cero from his hand. Rukia was safe.

"Get off me, saiyan! This doesn't concern you." Grimmjow said, sending a cero into Gohan's face.

"That attack get's annoying after a while, you know." Gohan said.

"Prepare for another one, saiyan!" Grimmjow yelled, charging another cero. He was about to blast it, but a small kamehameha hit his hand. Goku had arrived.

"Dad! Glad you could make it!" Gohan said.

"I'm glad I made it in time!" Goku said. "Is he picking on you, Ichigo?"

"Sh-shut up, Goku!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'll take it from here, Gohan." Goku said.

"Who are you? Are you friends with the soul reaper?" Grimmjow asked.

"You guessed it! Now let's see how you can fight." Goku said.

"Fine then. Don't blame me if you die!" Grimmjow yelled, jumping at Goku with full speed. Goku dodged all his attacks, including a cero.

"Psst, Gohan. Did your brother get taller?" Nel asked.

"Um... no, that's my dad." Gohan explained.

"Wow, he looks exactly like your bro, isn't that weird?" Nel asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's just watch, alright. On second thought, can you check on Rukia, please?" Gohan asked.

"Okay!" Nel said, walking towards Rukia.

Goku attacked Grimmjow multiple times, until Grimmjow fell to the ground, in pain.

"I really don't like fighting people who have good in them, but your strong, and I couldn't help myself." Goku said.

"I'll make you pay, you stupid idiot! NOW GRIND-" Grimmjow said, lifting his sword, but Ulquiorra grabbed it.

"Our mission is finished. Let's head back, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said.

"Not this time!" Gohan yelled, jumping at them, but the negación came again. "Oh, come on! Not this again! You better tell me what you did to Orihime, Ulquiorra, or I'll..." Gohan said.

"You'll what?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Wait, what!? What happened to Orihime!?" Ichigo asked.

"BYE GOHAN!" Nel yelled, going up a different negación.

"Orihime was kidnapped by that Ulquiorra guy." Gohan said.

The end of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter** 10**

The "Betrayal"

"Wh-what did you say!? Kidnapped!? H-how do you know!?" Ichigo asked.

"That girl, Nel, told me." Gohan said. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. This is my fault... I should have paid attention to her like Kisuke said."

"I don't blame you for this, Gohan. I only blame myself for not being strong enough to protect her." Ichigo said.

"I can't sense her energy, Gohan... are you sure she's not dead?" Goku asked, silently.

"I hope so, hold on. _Zero! You have a lot of explaining to do!" _Gohan yelled.

_"Uh-oh! I'm in trouble. Yeah, that's all a part of my plan, so don't worry. I'm sure Aizen will leave her safety up to me, Ulquiorra, and Nel." _Zero said.

Gohan started to get angry. A second later, his power ring started to glow, for a brief instant.

"What the... was that my ring?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, it was. Any idea how you did that?" Goku asked.

"No clue. I told Piccolo before that Sonic never told me that part." Gohan said. "Though I wish he did. _I'm not done talking to you yet, Zero! You better tell me your whole plan, or else!" _

_"Now where would the fun be in that?" _Zero asked. _"I thought saiyans loved a good challenge." _

_"Hmph... you're lucky I need to worry about something else right now. I'll talk to you later." _Gohan said.

_"Bye." _Zero said.

_"Hey, Tails, you there? It's me, Gohan." _Gohan said.

_"Oh, hi Gohan! It's nice to hear your voice again, only it sounds a little, older." _Tails said.

_"Yeah, I got my age back. I wanted to ask you something. How do I use my power ring?" _Gohan asked.

_"Hmm... I think the ring is triggered by your emotions. If your angry, it skyrockets. If your calm, it's calm." _Tails explained.

_"Wow, that's a better answer than what Sonic gave me. Thanks Tails!" Gohan said._

_"I hope we talk again soon. Bye!" _Tails said.

"I got an answer, finally. My friend Tails told me that the ring is triggered by my emotions." Gohan said.

"Neat. Try getting mad!" Goku said.

"Grrrr." Gohan tried, but nothing happened. "Nothing. That sucks. I'll figure it out, later though. For now, we should get going."

"We'll see you later, Ichigo!" Goku said.

"Bye guys!" Ichigo said.

Gohan and Goku picked up Goten and teleported towards Chi Chi. Once there, Gohan got a call from an old friend.

"Hey, Gohan! How's it going?" A woman with blue hair said.

"Hi, Bulma! I'm doing great! And yourself?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine! By the way, I got some mail on my computer. It says it's a gift from 'Nicole'. Any idea who that is?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine. What did she send?" Gohan asked.

"Come over and see for yourself." Bulma said.

Gohan teleported toward Bulma.

"What did she send me?" Gohan asked, again.

"Ta da! She sent you... a warp ring! She said this'll help you get to Mobius and back, with out all that space traveling." Bulma said.

"Neat! Tell her I said thanks." Gohan said. "By the way Bulma, can you make a gateway to a spirit world?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I can! Where do you want to go?" Bulma asked, looking up her computer to search whatever Gohan was looking for.

"It's called 'Hueco Mundo' I think." Gohan said.

"Hmm... ah, here it is. I should have a gate ready for you within a... week!" Bulma said.

"Really! That's great! I wasn't sure you could do it!" Gohan said.

"Gohan, you're talking to a girl who made a radar specifically for 7 magical balls. I'm sure it won't be that hard." Bulma said. "Thanks for visiting. Tell Goku that if he doesn't visit, I'll kill him, okay."

"Yeah, thanks again! Bye!" Gohan yelled, teleporting towards Ichigo's house.

"Hey..." Gohan said.

"AUGH! Give me a little warning before you just come into my house!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry. How are your injuries?" Gohan asked.

"They still hurt a lot. Do you have any of those senzu things?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, here... I have 5 left now... Sigh." Gohan said.

"Thanks. These things may not have taste, but it's always refreshing to eat one." Ichigo said.

"Is Videl here? I wanna see her." Gohan said.

"Yeah, she's downstairs. I'll be up here if you need me." Ichigo said.

Gohan walked downstairs and dodged Isshin's kick.

"...You were waiting for Ichigo, weren't you." Gohan said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I almost thought I had you too." Isshin said.

Gohan finished walking downstairs, and met Videl's hand in his face.

"OW! What was that for!?" Gohan asked.

"That was for ignoring my calls for the past month, you jerk!" Videl yelled.

"Listen, I'm sorry, it's just that I was..." Gohan started.

"You were training, weren't you!" Videl said.

"...It wasn't exactly by choice. I was forced to fight him." Videl said.

"Sigh, just, CALL me next time, okay." Videl said.

"I will. Did you here the news, yet? Orihime was kidnapped..." Gohan said.

"She was!? How?" Videl asked.

"We turned a blind eye. It was my fault, I should have watched her." Gohan said.

"Don't blame yourself. If anything, blame Kisuke! He wasn't there to help you guys at all!" Videl said.

"I don't blame him, Videl." Gohan said. "Hey, Isshin, can I stay the night?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, stay. You can sleep in Ichigo's room!" Isshin said.

"Thanks." Gohan said, going back upstairs. "Good night, Videl."

"Good night, Gohan. Be careful, okay." Videl said.

"I will." Gohan said, continuing to go upstairs. Gohan entered Ichigo's room, only to find an orange light over Ichigo's body. "What the... what is that!?" Gohan watched as the light instantly disappeared, making it fly away. Gohan also sensed Ulquiorra outside the window. "You! Where's Orihime!?" Gohan asked.

"How would I know?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you're the one who kidnapped her!" Gohan yelled. "Why are you here, anyways? Come to finish Ichigo while he's down!?"

"No... I just forgot something." Ulquiorra said, walking back in the garganta.

"Stupid jerk... I'll talk to him later. For now, I'm going to bed..." Gohan said, walking in Ichigo's closet.

The next day, Ichigo was the first one to wake up. He fell on his face.

"Damn it! I'm such an idiot. Guh!? What the?" Ichigo asked, looking at his hand, shocked. Orihime's energy was on his hand! Confused, he looked for the source. "Was Orihime here?"

_"Yeah, she was." _Hichigo said.

"Really!? How, I thought she was kidnapped!" Ichigo yelled, waking Gohan up.

"Shut up, Ichigo. You're giving me a headache..." Gohan said.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY CLOSET!" Ichigo yelled.

"Be quiet or you'll wake everyone up..." Gohan said.

_"Like I was saying, Orihime was here. She came to heal you, but she stopped when Gohan showed up. I thought he was looking at her, but for some reason, he couldn't see her kiss you." _Hichigo said.

_"SHE KISSED ME! Damn, I didn't think she could do that..." _Ichigo said.

_"Anyway, Ulquiorra showed up, and Orihime walked in his garganta." _Hichigo said.

_"She just WALKED in!? Why!?" _Ichigo asked.

_"How would I know? Ask someone else! We'll talk later, king." _Hichigo said.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he just heard. His best friend kissed him and walked away with the enemy. No, she didn't betray him... she wouldn't.

"Ichigo, Gohan... we need to talk to you." Toshiro said.

"Uh, okay..." Gohan said.

They entered a room with a really odd looking T.V. On screen was static.

"Do you need help fixing the T.V.?" Gohan asked.

"No. We need to talk to you about Orihime. Where she went. Do you have any idea?" Toshiro asked.

"Captain, I'm sending a call to the head captain." Rangiku said.

The screen went from static to Ukitake.

"Is there a reason why you took our call, captain Ukitake?" Toshiro asked.

"I had it switched to me because I was the last person who saw Ms. Inoue. I had two guards go and escort her... but when they came back, they said they were attacked by an arrancar. This arrancar also probably kidnapped Orihime, though we're not sure that's what happened. If she were kidnapped, then we would still be able to find her spiritual pressure, so we might have to assume the worst..." Ukitake explained.

"Is that all you're telling us!? That she might be dead!? Well look at me! Orihime-" Ichigo started.

"I gave Ichigo a senzu!" Gohan interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Think. If you told him that she healed you that night, then that would sound like a betrayal." Gohan whispered.

"You are correct, Son Gohan..." Yamamoto said. "It is unfortunate, but I believe that that's what happened."

"YOU TAKE THAT BA-" Ichigo yelled.

"Be quiet, Ichigo! I'll take it from here. Listen, head captain. If what you said is true, then we should go to Hueco Mundo and drag her back to her senses." Renji said.

"You must not!" Yamamoto said. "If they took her, then that means one thing. We must go to the soul society and get ready for the battle."

"You mean you want us to abandon Orihime!?" Rukia asked. "...Sorry, head captain, but I can't follow that order..."

"That is unfortunate, but I have planned for that." Yamamoto said. Suddenly, the gate to the soul society opened and Kempachi and Byakuya walked out.

"Alright, I want you all to head on back. Don't try to get away." Kempachi said.

"...Fine. Gohan and I'll go. I don't need the soul society's assistance. Gohan should be help enough." Ichigo said.

"You must not!" Yamamoto said. "Gohan is still a captain, which means he must return as well. As for you, Ichigo, we won't let you go out there and die for nothing."

"I'M NOT A CAPTAIN!" Gohan yelled.

"Kempachi, restrain him!" Yamamoto yelled.

_"Ichigo, close your eyes!" _Gohan said.

_"Uh, okay..." _Ichigo said.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan yelled, the room was filled with light. Gohan jumped at Ichigo and teleported towards West City.

"Damn, he got away! I'll find him!" Kempachi said.

"No. If he wants to die, let him be. Let's just prepare ourselves." Yamamoto said.

At West City.

"Where'd you take me, Gohan?" Ichigo asked.

"I took you to where I thought would be the safest place..." Gohan said.

"Hello, Kakarott's son. What brings you here?" Vegeta asked.

"This was the closest place. I plan on taking him to a last resort area." Gohan said.

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Gohan said.

The end of Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

"What the hell is that!? Why are we going there?" Ichigo asked.

"I think that it might take a years worth of training in order to get more time with your mask... plus, Bulma said it would take her a week to finish the portal." Gohan said.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Ichigo yelled.

"Does this brat yell all the time!? Dear god, it's like listening to the woman!" Vegeta yelled.

"Actually, this room is a place where one day out here is a whole year out there. You get what I'm saying, right?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, I see... we can take the arrancars there so we can fight them, and we'll finish them in less than a day. I got it! Good plan, Gohan!" Ichigo praised.

"...Kakarot's son. Is he an idiot?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Gohan said. "That's not what I meant, Ichigo. I mean you can train there for a whole year. Come on, I'll take you there."

"Hold it! I'm coming with you!" Vegeta said.

"But Vegeta, you already wasted your 2 days. Any more, and you'll stay there forever." Gohan said.

"That's where you're wrong, Kakarot's son. I had Mr. Popo modify it, so we can stay in there for as long as we want." Vegeta said.

"I have a name, you know, and THAT'S AWESOME! Come on, Ichigo! Let's go to the chamber!" Gohan said, grabbing Ichigo's and Vegeta's shoulders, and teleporting toward the lookout. Waiting for them there were the Z fighters.

"What are you doing here, guys?" Gohan asked.

"We heard you were going somewhere pretty dangerous, so we came to see if we could help!" A man with a scar said.

"We were bored, so yeah..." Krillin said.

"It's good to see you again, Yamcha. Where's Tien and Chaozu?" Gohan asked.

"No one knows. We can't sense their energies." Goku said.

"He did say we probably won't meet again." Piccolo said. "By the way Ichigo, your friends are here to."

"Hey, Ichigo. What took you?" Uryu asked.

"GUYS! What are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Piccolo came. Kisuke said he was an old friend, but for some reason, the friend looked younger." Chad said.

"He probably means Kami. It's a long story." Goku said.

"So, does that mean we're all gonna train in the time chamber?" Gohan asked.

"Yup! Pretty cool, huh!" Trunks said.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Goten yelled.

"Like old times, eh, Goku. Heh." Yamcha said.

"Too bad Tien's not here... Sigh." Krillin said.

"I was wondering... are you all gonna help us save Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry, Ichigo. King Kai asked us to help the soul reapers. I hope you won't mind." Goku said.

"Sigh, I was afraid you'd say no..." Ichigo said.

"I'll help you!" Yamcha said.

"You will!? Thanks Yamcha!" Gohan said.

"No prob, Gohan. I need the exercise. I heard these enemies are tough, so I want to try my best to help you." Yamcha said.

"Let's go!" Goten yelled, excitedly.

The Z Fighters and Ichigo's friends all walked in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. At first, Ichigo's friends thought the air was getting a bit thinner, but after entering the Chamber, they almost lost their breath.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Uryu asked.

"I-I don't know, but whatever it is, it feels like it's taking all the air out..." Chad said.

Ichigo walked outside and was shocked to see the whole area was white.

"It's all white, everywhere you look, how is... AUGH!" Ichigo screamed, falling down as he took one step.

"Forgot to mention that the white spot is 10x Earth's normal gravity." Gohan said.

"Thanks for... the news flash." Ichigo said.

"I wish you all the best of luck!" Dende said.

"I agree." A small black genie said.

"Bye guys!" Everyone said.

As soon as the door closed, the energies of the 11 warriors disappeared.

In Hueco Mundo.

"What the hell? Did Gohan's energy... disappear?" Nel asked.

"That cheater." Zero laughed.

"What's he doing?" Orihime asked.

"He took Ichigo to train somewhere, in another dimension." Zero said.

"We should train as well, Zero." Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice.

"I guess..." Zero said.

"Hey, Nel, where do you think Gohan is?" Orihime asked.

"Zero said in another dimension." Nel said.

"I know, but what do you think it's like?" Orihime asked.

"I'm not sure, but I bet the place isn't that special." Nel said.

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Gohan began training with Ichigo, Uryu trained with Chad, Krillin trained with Yamcha, Goten trained with Trunks, Vegeta trained with Goku, and Piccolo meditated.

Gohan vs. Ichigo

"Use your mask, Ichigo! Let's see how strong you are." Gohan said.

Ichigo put his hand on iver his face and pulled down. Black energy with a red outline appeared and disappeared, showing Ichigo's hollow mask.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled.

Gohan dodged it and used a small kamehameha wave. Ichigo dodged that and jumped at Gohan with his sword, but he hesitated to attack, making Gohan punch him.

"Don't hesitate to attack me Ichigo! If you hesitate in a real fight, you'll end up paying for it!" Gohan said.

"I know that! You don't need to tell me!" Ichigo said.

Goten vs. Trunks

"This is fun!" Goten yelled.

"Hey Goten, after this, wanna go steal some food before any of them notice?" Trunks asked.

"What if they figure out?" Goten asked.

"They won't. I've got a plan." Trunks said.

Goten and Trunks began to snicker at their 'master plan'.

Krillin vs. Yamcha

"DESTRUCTO DISC!" Krillin yelled.

Yamcha dodged and punched Krillin in the face.

"Nice try, bro, but not good enou... what the?" Yamcha said, looking over to see Goten and Trunks fly slowly toward the fridge. "HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Gulp... Uh-oh... RUN GOTEN!" Trunks yelled.

Chad vs. Uryu

"EL DIRECTO!" Chad yelled, punching the air, and a large blue beam came from his fist. The beam hit Uryu, making him fall to the ground. He got back up and sent a bunch of arrows at Chad. Chad blocked all but one, which almost went through him, but Uryu was quick enough to deflect it.

"Sorry, Chad. Didn't mean to almost kill you." Uryu said.

Chad merely gave Uryu the thumbs up. "I don't mind it. After all, we're just training." Chad said.

"Right, well, let's just continue, okay." Uryu said, getting his arrows ready.

"Mmm." Chad agreed, making his arm transform.

Goku vs. Vegeta

Goku and Vegeta were at each others throats, throwing every attack they had towards each other.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" Goku yelled, unleashing a giant beam of light.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled.

Both energy attacks met and made the whole area shake. After a while, both warriors were blown away.

"Huff, huff, huff. You've gotten better since last time, Vegeta." Goku said.

"Pant, pant, pant. I could say the same thing about you, Kakarrot." Vegeta said.

They jumped at each other again, going super saiyan 2 on the spot. They matched blow for blow, each attack shaking the chamber. Goku punched Vegeta in the face at the same time Vegeta kneed Goku in the gut. Goku fell to the ground, almost turning back to normal.

"This'll finish you off!" Vegeta yelled, blasting Goku right on the head. Goku had almost fallen unconscious, but had enough time to punch Vegeta as hard as he could. Goku had fallen. Vegeta stood, the victor. "I DID IT! I FINALLY DEFEATED KAKARROT!" Vegeta yelled, before falling unconcious.

The end of Chapter 11.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hueco Mundo

The Z fighters, along with Ichigo and his friends, have finished their training, got better acquainted, and grew even more powerful. After a single day, Ichigo and the others walked out, and didn't look different at all. Unfortunately, the secret of the power ring still hadn't been unlocked.

"Geez, I'm really starting to get annoyed... this ring is really tricky." Gohan complained.

"Here, let me take a look at it." Vegeta said, grabbing it from Gohan's wrist, and put it on his own. Nothing happened. "Well, I'm stumped. Too bad for you, Kakarrot's son. This 'Sonic' gave you a piece of junk."

"It's not junk, Vegeta! Even if it won't work, it's still something I can remember them by." Gohan said, taking the ring back.

"Whatever you say..." Vegeta said.

"How much longer do we have to wait for Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

"6-5 days, probably." Gohan said. Gohan's cell phone started to ring. "Uh, hello..."

"Is that you, Gohan! FINALLY!" Bulma yelled, making everyone jump. "I've been trying to call you for a while! Where were you!?"

"I was in the Time Chamber. What's up?" Gohan asked.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that the portal I was creating is finished. Kisuke came over and helped me!" Bulma said.

"REALLY!? That's great! We'll be right over!" Gohan said. "Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Yamcha, let's go! Bulma finished her portal!"

"SWEET! Hang on, Orihime! We'll save you!" Ichigo declared.

"Good luck, you guys! Show them what you're made of." Goku said.

"See you soon, Gohan!" Goten said.

"Try not to die, Yamcha." Krillin said.

"SHUT UP KRILLIN!" Yamcha yelled.

"I wish you all a safe trip." Piccolo said.

"Thanks guys." Gohan said.

"Hold it! Mr. Popo made you guys some food for the trip." Dende said.

"Here you go. Best of luck, everyone." Mr. Popo said.

Gohan grabbed Yamcha's shoulder and everyone else touched Gohan's shoulder, and Gohan teleported them all toward Capasule Corp.

"Hey Bulma. How's it going?" Yamcha asked.

"Hi, Yamcha. I've been good. All right people, Kisuke here will tell you all about Hueco Mundo." Bulma said.

"OKAY, EVERYONE! Pay attention. Hueco Mundo is a world full of hollows. I want you all to be careful, and to go through the portal, you need to create a path of reishi in order to cross it. HAVE FUN!" Kisuke said.

"Okay, everyone, let's do this!" Ichigo said.

"Wish us luck!" Gohan said.

"You guys better come back, or I'll bring you back with the dragonballs and wish you back, just to KILL YOU AGAIN!" Bulma yelled.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Gohan! You were planning on going somewhere again without telling me... You suck, you know that!" Videl said.

"I-I'm sorry Videl. I was going to tell you..." Gohan said.

"Sigh. I can't stay mad at you. Just promise me you'll come back, okay." Videl said.

"Promise." Gohan said.

The 5 warriors jumped in the portal, and were met with nothing but darkness. Gohan and Yamcha started to fly, while Ichigo and Chad had to walk on a weak bridge.

"That looks so pathetic." Uryu said.

"Shut up! I'm not good at making reishi, okay! Hey Chad, how are you holding up?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm all right..." Chad said, but, as if on cue, his ground broke and he almost fell, but Yamcha caught him in time. "Thanks. If you don't mind, can you carry me?"

"I don't mind. Just don't move around too much, okay." Yamcha said.

"By the way Uryu, you told me before that you weren't supposed to talk to soul reapers, but here you are helping Ichigo. Why is that?" Chad asked.

"I'm helping Ichigo because he's not really apart of the soul reapers, since it was his own decision to come here. Good loophole, huh." Uryu said.

"Hey, Gohan, can you carry me?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure. Grab on." Gohan said. Ichigo jumped at grabbed Gohan's hands.

"I know what you're gonna ask Ichigo, so don't and just accept the fact that I'm helping, okay." Uryu said.

"Hey, guys! There's an opening!" Yamcha pointed.

"Let's jump through." Gohan said. After the jump, the 5 warriors noticed the dark small room.

"Let's be careful... There could be traps anywhe-" Uryu started, but Gohan punched a hole in the wall, looking for a place with more light. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU IDIOT!"

"Looking for a place with more light, why?" Gohan asked.

"Listen, we need to be more subtle from now on, okay." Uryu said.

_"Looks like you actually made it. Nice one." _Zero said.

_"Yeah, real nice. Now than, WHY CAN'T I SENSE ANY ENERGY!?" _Gohan asked.

_"Aizen is blocking out your senses, somehow. At least, you can't sense us, but you can sense your friends. Don't worry, though, Orihime's safe." _Zero said.

_"Good, now, can you tell me where you guys are?" _Gohan asked.

_"Sure, I'm the orange haired one." _Zero said, sarcastically.

_"You're not gonna tell me? Why not!?" _Gohan asked.

_"Where's the fun in that? I thought saiyans loved a good challange. I'll see you around." _Zero said.

Gohan stood there, confused and angry that Zero wouldn't reveal Orihime's whereabouts. "Well, Zero's useless. We might as well look with our eyes." Gohan said.

"Don't get so upset, Gohan. Think of it as an Easter egg hunt." Yamcha said, trying to cheer Gohan up. "Besides, with all of us working together, there's no way we can lose."

_"Hello, saiyan. So nice of you and your friends to drop in." _Aizen said.

"Aizen knows we're here! _What do you want!?" _Gohan asked, sharply.

_"There's no need to get angry. I was just trying to make small talk." _Aizen said. _"I hope you make it out okay... Heh..." _

_"Just wait, Aizen. I'll mop the floor with you soon enough." _Gohan said.

_"Very well. I expect your very best when that time comes. Farewell for now." _Aizen said.

"Let's get going! We're waiting on you, Gohan!" Ichigo yelled.

"We should be careful. Aizen knows we're here." Gohan said.

"You said that already, and I TOLD YOU SO! If you didn't make so much noise, we wouldn't have gotten caught." Uryu complained.

"Oh, shut up." Ichigo said. "If we can't sense them, then we need to look for her with our eyes. Huge pain, but it needs to be done."

"Be careful, Yamcha... who knows what kind of creatures Aizen has brought back. I think we might see old enemies." Gohan said.

"That sounds incredibly unfair..." Yamcha said.

The 5 warriors walked around to look for any signs of life, only to fail. 1 hour passed and Ichigo began to lose patience.

"That's it! I don't care what you say, Uryu, I'm blowing a hole in the wall, it feels like we walked around in circles!" Ichigo yelled, pulling out his sword. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo sent his signature move toward a wall.

"WAIT ICHIGO! You're gonna get us killed!" Uryu yelled.

The wall Ichigo shot disappeared and through the smoke were some stairs.

"HAH! Look at that! Looks like we needed that after all." Ichigo said.

"Hmph... fine, we'll try things your way." Uryu said, slightly annoyed.

After a while of bashing through walls, the 5 warriors finally found the outside, which was just a large desert, and a giant castle.

"I think we're close... Let's run!" Gohan said.

"Psst... Gohan, who do you think is the leader?" Yamcha asked.

"Hmm, probably the strongest, why?" Gohan asked.

"Sigh, so basically, not me." Yamcha said.

"Oh, come on, Yamcha, you're probably stronger than most of these guys here in Hueco Mundo..." Gohan tried to comfort Yamcha.

"I know how weak I am compared to you, but I'm still gonna prove myself!" Yamcha declared.

"That's the spirit!" Gohan said.

As they ran, they noticed that the castle remained the same size, no matter how long they ran.

"Hey Gohan, you sure that we're close? We ran for over an hour, and we still aren't getting anywhere." Ichigo said

"Ummm... I don't know, but let's... OOF!" Gohan ran into something.

"You won't be getting past me, you maggots." A large hollow said.

It looked like an arrancar, but it also had the form of a hollow.

"Let me handle this guy." Chad said, getting his arm ready.

A few yellow looking needles almost hit Gohan, but Uryu knocked them back.

"Hmph, it seems you never drop your gaurd." A smaller hollow said.

"You could say that. Are you prepared?" Uryu asked.

"That depends... are you asking me if I am prepared to take your life? If yes, than I am prepared." The small hollow said.

"Bring it." Uryu said, sending out a small number of arrows at the small arrancar, but he was able to counter it with his needles.

"It seems you're stronger than I first thought, but you're just delaying the inevitable." The small hollow said (Can't remember their names, too lazy to look it up... ;) sorry).

Chad was too much for the arrancar, beating him down as if the large hollow was a fly.

"Is that all you've got? I'll admit, I was kind of hoping for a bigger challenge." Chad said. "Unfortunately, I can't allow you to live. I hope you find peace one day."

Chad launched a giant blue beam, disintergrating the beast.

Uryu was just about finished with the small arrancar. He could've finished him off, but he allowed him to live, saying "Tell Aizen that the people he should be afraid of are not the soul reapers, but the quincies."

"You're just gonna leave him there, dying?" Gohan asked.

"He has enough strength to make it to Aizen, I think. Let him be, and we'll be on our way." Uryu said.

The 5 warriors went off in search of Orihime.

The end of Chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rukia and Renji's return

"Okay, I'm starting to doubt that we're close... We've been running for quite a while, and we still haven't reached it." Yamcha said.

"I'm sure we're closing up on it, just be patient." Gohan said.

"That's easy for you to say! Any second now Orihime could end up dead!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't think they would. If they killed her, what would be the point of kidnapping her?" Gohan asked.

"I agree with you Gohan, but we still aren't getting anywhere. I wish there were a quicker way to get to that castle." Uryu said.

"I'm guessing that's too much to hope for." Chad said.

"Okay, let's stop for a second... I'm hungry..." Gohan said.

"Yeah, same here." Yamcha said.

"What about the castle!?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry, Orihime'll be fine. And if she does die, then we'll use the dragonballs to bring her back, okay." Gohan said.

They all opened their boxes and started to eat.

"Mmm, man, this is delicious! I should go to Kami's look out more often." Ichigo said.

"I agree. This Mr. Popo is a good cook." Uryu said.

"Isn't he! I can never get sick of eating this!" Yamcha said.

Gohan didn't say a word. He was too busy stuffing his face. Ichigo and his friends looked at him in shock, Uryu however, looked in disgust.

"How can you eat like that? It's sickening!" Uryu said.

Gohan ignored him, and continued eating. Gohan had nothing else to do besides eat, but he wanted to try anyway.

_"Orihime... are you there? Can you hear me?" _Gohan asked. No answer. _"Damn..."_

_"Hi Gohan! How's it going?" _Nel asked.

_"I'm fine, Nel. Say, do you know where Orihime is?" _Gohan asked.

_"Sorry, I can't tell you!" _Nel said.

_"What if I said... pretty please?" _Gohan tried again.

_"Well... okay! She's..." _Nel started.

_"Ignore him, Nel. He's trying to trick you." _Ulquiorra said.

_"Damn, so close."_ Gohan said._  
_

_"Hey! That's not very nice. You're a meanie, Gohan! A big stupid meanie!" _Nel yelled.

_"Nice try saiyan, but not good enough." _Ulquiorra said.

_"Tch, had to try. I'll see you." _Gohan said.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything more, and neither did Nel.

_"Hey, Gohan. Can you here me?" _Amy asked.

_"Hi Amy. Nice to hear your voice again!" _Gohan said.

_"Have you grown? Cause your voice sounds older than it did before. It doesn't matter. I heard you went somewhere dangerous. I wanted to know if you were okay. Are you?" _Amy asked.

_"I'm 100% okay Amy. Nothing to worry about. Not yet, anyway." _Gohan said.

_"Okay, but if you ever need to get out of a tight situation, use that warp ring. You can use it by thinking of Mobius and it'll send you here, okay."_ Amy said.

_"Thanks, I'll be fine. Don't worry, Amy." _Gohan said.

_"Good luck, Gohan. Don't die on me, got it." _Amy said.

_"Got it." _Gohan said. Gohan was the first one to finish his meal, while the others were slowly behind.

"How can you eat like that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a saiyan thing. I'll tell you about it later." Gohan answered.

After they all finished their meals, they got up and started to run again, only to see a giant worm.

"Whoa! That thing's huge!" Gohan said, in awe.

"Should we stay away from it? It doesn't look that menacing, but still." Yamcha said.

"Maybe if we tame it, we could ride it." Ichigo suggested.

"Wow. That was actually a good idea. Surprising." Uryu said.

"Shut up, asshole!" Ichigo yelled.

Gohan was about to jump on it, but was stopped by a large masked man.

"GYAAAH!" Gohan screamed as the masked man fell on top of Gohan.

"I got one! I got one!" The large masked man yelled.

"Good job, Dondochakka! You too, Bawa Bawa!" A smaller masked man said.

"What the hell! Hey, get off him!" Ichigo ordered.

"No! We're gonna take him to Master Nel as an apology!" The small masked man said.

"Wait, you know where Nel is?" Gohan asked.

"Yup... HEY! Nobody said you could talk, prisoner!" The small masked man yelled.

"Let him go, you jerkoffs!" Yamcha yelled.

"HOLD IT!" Gohan yelled. "Hey big guy, before you take me prisoner, can I speak to my friends?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not. But don't try anything, you know what I'm sayin'." Dondochakka said.

They huddled up like a football team.

"What are you planning, Gohan?" Uryu asked.

"I was thinking, if we let these two take us prisoner, than we might be able to get inside with no trouble at all." Gohan said.

"That's a good idea! Brilliant actually!" Ichigo said.

"Hey! We don't got all day! Hey Pesche, let's take them all prisoner." Dondochakka said.

"Great idea! ATTENTION EVERYONE! YOU ARE ALL OUR PRISONERS!" Pesche yelled.

"Looks like your plan might actually work. I'm in." Uryu said.

"Me too." Chad said.

"So am I!" Yamcha said.

"Great. Okay, Pesche! We're ready to become your prisoners!" Gohan said.

"Awesome! Hop on Bawa Bawa and prepare to be Master Nel's slaves!" Pesche said.

And so they all hopped on Bawa Bawa, and the large beast started to move toward the giant castle.

"I have to ask, why are you in trouble with Nel?" Gohan asked.

"Well, ONE of us had the bright idea to spy on Nel while she was taking a shower, and then she blamed us BOTH for HIS idea!" Dondochakka said.

"Oh, shut up! You peeked on her too!" Pesche yelled.

"Only because you forced me to!" Dondochakka yelled.

"BLEEEEUUUGGGGHHH!" Bawa Bawa roared.

"You're right, Bawa Bawa, we shouldn't be fighting. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Dondochakka." Pesche said.

"I'm sorry I blamed you. Can you forgive me?" Dondochakka asked.

"Yes! Yes I can!" Pesche yelled. The two hollows hugged.

"Um... guys?" Gohan said.

"Can't you see that we're having a moment!?" Pesche yelled.

"I know, it's just that the sand seems to be getting bigger. Any idea why?" Gohan asked.

"Well... oh god... I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT HIM!" Pesche yelled.

"About who?" Yamcha asked.

"About-" Peache started, but the sand finally grew to mountain size, and had the shape of a body. Pretty soon, a mask came out of the giant sand creature. "Runuganga..." Pesche finished.

"What are you two doing?" Runuganga asked.

"W-w-we're taking th-these p-prisoners to Master N-Nel." Dondochakka stuttered.

"Hmph! I believe that you two are lying! Prepare to die!" Runuganga said.

Gohan jumped at the giant sand hollow and was able to punch a hole in it, but the hole was soon closed. "Okay, I'm really starting to get annoyed with regenerating enemies." Gohan said, getting slapped back at Bawa Bawa."OOF! Okay then, let's see how you handle this. KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!" Gohan sent a large kamehameha wave. The others followed Gohan's attack by sending an attack of their own.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled.

"EL DIRECTO!" Chad yelled.

Uryu sent a bunch of arrows at the monster. Yamcha just used a kamehameha wave.

All five attacks hit the beast head on. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left.

"HAH! Take that!" Ichigo said.

"He wasn't that tough." Yamcha said.

"He can still come back from that! It's not over yet!" Pesche yelled.

Pesche was right. Pretty soon the monster came right back.

"Why do we have these attacks if they almost never work?" Yamcha asked.

"Hey, mine worked against Cell, didn't it." Gohan replied.

"Do you actually believe you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh!" Runuganga said. After that, he opened his mouth, which was surprisingly large, and started to use a cero.

"Nice attack. Let's see if your attack can handle this." Gohan said, charging another kamehameha wave.

Suddenly, a large ice wave covered the giant beast and froze it. Startled, the rest of the heroes looked around to see who it was. It was Rukia, along with Renji.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled, excitedly, running to his friends side. Rukia just slapped him, and Renji punched him. "What the hell was that for!?"

"That's for leaving without us, JERK!" Rukia yelled. "I thought we were friends, Ichigo. Are we?"

"Of course you guys are. Why wouldn't you be?" Ichigo responded.

"Good. Don't make us remind you again." Rukia said, giving Gohan a dirty look.

"Nice to see you too." Gohan said.

"Who's the pineapple head?" Yamcha asked.

"How dare you! My hair does not resemble a pineapple!" Renji yelled.

"Okay, then who's little miss shorty?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm not that short, Yamcha!" Rukia yelled.

"How the hell does she know my name? I never met her before today, unless she spied on me." Yamcha said.

"It's a long story. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! It's starting to creep me out." Gohan said. "I said I was sorry about Zero, and if he means that much to you, I'll bring him over. We just need to save Orihime, defeat Aizen, and get on with life. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Rukia said, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked.

"It's just you look cute, trying to be mean." Rukia said.

"Sh-shut up! I'm not trying to be cute! I'm trying to strike a deal with you, so you won't be so mad anymore." Gohan said, getting embarrassed.

"HELLO! Can we move on, already! We have more ground to cover!" Pesche yelled.

"Who are these guys?" Rukia asked.

"New friends. Don't worry, they're friendly." Gohan said.

"What is it with you and trusting hollows. They eat people, you know." Renji said.

"I know, but not all beings are evil. Just look at Vegeta. Sure he can be an asshole, but deep down I know he's a good person. When Cell came back, he killed Trunks, his son. After that, Vegeta jumped at Cell with everything he had." Gohan said.

"Fine, but if they try anything that'll get us caught, you're in big trouble." Rukia said.

"Actually, they're taking us 'prisoner'. It was Gohan's idea to get closer to the castle without too much trouble." Ichigo whispered.

"I guess that's a good idea, but what if they're watching us? What if Aizen kills these guys along with us?" Renji asked.

"We'll be ready for them. I know we will." Chad said.

"I hope you're right Chad." Uryu said.

After two more hours of worm travel, Gohan and the others finally made it to the castle, which was a lot bigger than any of them thought.

"This things HUGE! And you're sure she's in there?" Yamcha asked.

"Don't tell me your getting cold feet already, Yamcha." Gohan said.

"Of course not. I'm not that much of a chicken. I bet these guys aren't any stronger than Frieza." Yamcha said.

"You know where Nel is, right?" Uryu asked.

"Yup! We know exactly where she is, know what I'm talking about." Dondochakka said.

"There's a secret door over there. We just need to do the secret knock and you'll be inside her room in no time." Pesche said.

"Great... what's the secret knock?" Ichigo asked.

"Check it." Pesche said, knocking on the wall in a weird fashion. Suddenly, the wall started to go up, and inside the room, Nel waited.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO! Did you know how worried Nel was for you three!" Nel yelled.

"Waaah! W-we're sorry, m-master Nel, but we came with slaves for you..." Pesche said.

"Let me see. Where are they?" Nel asked, curiously.

"They're right here!" Pesche and Dondochakka said in unison. Nel looked and saw no one there except Gohan.

"Umm... Where did they go?" Pesche asked.

"Sorry about that, but we used you to get to the castle. Thanks! I'll be sure to keep you guys safe from harm!" Gohan said, and he was about to leave, but Nel grabbed Gohan.

"I MISSED YOU GOHAN! It's been a while since I last saw you!" Nel yelled.

"Shh. We don't want Zero or Ulquiorra to know we're here. Let's just keep quiet, okay." Gohan said.

"But Gohan, we're right here." Nel said. Nel's whole body was covered in a flash, and through the smoke was Zero. "Hi Gohan." Zero said.

"What the hell! How did you do that?" Gohan asked.

"It's a secret. Come on out, Ulquiorra!" Zero said.

Ulquiorra came from under the covers of a bed.

"That was unexpected. Well, we'll be going now. See you masters Zero and Ulquiorra." Pesche said.

"By the way, do you know where the real Nel is?" Dondochakka asked.

"Yeah, she went after the others." Zero said.

"Great, thanks! See ya later!" Pesche said.

_"Oh crap! Yamcha! Nel is after you guys!" _Gohan yelled.

_"Is she the good looking green one? If so, then yes, she is after us."_ Yamcha said.

With Yamcha.

"Where the hell is Gohan, Nel?" Ichigo asked.

"He's with Zero and Ulquiorra! Mwahaha...ha... sigh, Gohan was right. I can't do evil laughter." Nel said.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Yamcha yelled, while everyone except Nel closed their eyes.

"Try to catch me off guard, will they!" Nel said. "Well it won't work! I'll catch that Rukia lady. She's so small and cute and adorable!"

"I'm not that small!" Rukia yelled.

With Gohan.

"So, where's Orihime?" Gohan asked.

"She's in the room behind us. If you wanna talk to her, go ahead." Zero said.

"Really? You're just gonna let me get inside that room?" Gohan said.

"Sure, but we won't let you take her that easily. We'll be standing by her room, so you won't be getting in." Zero said. "After that, you'll have to leave." Zero said.

"You can't expect me to talk to her, then just leave her there. I'm taking her with me. If you guys can stop someone using instant transmission, be my guest." Gohan said.

"I see, well then, I guess you CAN'T talk to her." Ulquiorra said.

"Care to try and stop me?" Gohan asked.

"My pleasure." Zero said, knocking Gohan outside the room.

"OOF! Okay, maybe you CAN stop me." Gohan said.

With Yamcha.

"Okay guys, I think we lost her." Yamcha said.

"Man, that was a pai- where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"She went the other way. I tried to call out to her, but she couldn't hear me." Chad said.

"Damn it. It looks like we lost Gohan too." Renji said.

"Oh, come on guys! We're not gonna give up just because we lost two people, are we?" Yamcha asked. "We need to do our best and try to save that Orihime girl, and then we'll try and get them, okay!"

"I agree." Uryu said.

"Good. So... do you guys know what Orihime looks like?" Yamcha asked, laughing nervously.

"Sigh, I have a feeling this won't go well." Ichigo muttered.

The end of Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The battles begin

"Great, I'm lost... I wonder where I am... I can't yell out to anyone, or some arrancar might come and take me out. Or that Nel girl will catch me. I wonder if Ichigo and the others are okay. Maybe I should just go back... maybe if I go back, I'll be able to return to the others." Rukia said to herself. As she ran, she noticed that the whole area started to get really dark. Pretty soon, it became pitch black. Fortunately for her, she had her kido for a light. "I'm probably walking into a trap, but I'm ready for whoever comes up."

With Gohan.

"You plan on fighting us both by yourself?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I can handle it..." Gohan said, unsure of how he was going to make it out with Orihime.

"Don't be an idiot, Gohan. You can't possibly fight two powerful opponents." Zero said.

"You're right about that, which is why I'm going to do this. SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan yelled. Zero and Ulquiorra were both blinded by the flash, and Gohan took this chance to get inside the room where Orihime was. "I'm here, Ms. Inoue!" Gohan took Orihime outside, but as soon as the flash died out, Gohan was carrying a doll, with an explosive attached to it. "Oh, that's nice... " BOOM! The explosive went off, and through the smoke was a black covered Gohan. "Really cute, Zero!"

"You didn't actually think Orihime was in there, did you?" Zero asked.

"Okay, so you tricked me. Let's say whoever loses this fight, has to answer a question." Gohan said.

"That sounds good, I guess. Ulquiorra, I want you to check on Orihime. Make sure the others didn't find her." Zero said.

"Fine. I'll let you have fight this time." Ulquiorra said, disappearing.

"Fine, it's just the two of us now. Let's see the fruits of your training." Zero said.

With Yamcha.

"Do you think we lost her?" Yamcha asked.

"Probably. You check, Ichigo." Uryu said.

"Why do I have to check?" Ichigo complained.

"Stop complaining and do it." Uryu said.

"Rrgh, fine." Ichigo turned around to look. There was nothing. "WE'RE GOOD!"

"Cool. Looks like all we have to do is find Orihime." Renji said.

"Uh... guys, there's 5 doors coming up. Any ideas, Uryu?" Yamcha asked.

"I say we should split up. If we do, we might be able to find Orihime quicker." Chad said.

"I agree with Chad." Uryu said.

"What about you guys?" Yamcha asked to Ichigo and Renji.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, then nodded. "We agree." Renji said.

"Good. Let's do this!" Yamcha yelled.

With Rukia.

"I wonder if the others were able to get away from that weirdo." Rukia said. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She turned around in order to see who it was, but was tackled to the ground.

"I CAUGHT YOU!" Nel yelled.

"Put me down, you creep!" Rukia yelled.

"But Rukia, You're lost, and only I know the way out!" Nel said.

"I can find my way out. Believe me!" Rukia said.

"I'm going with you anyway!" Nel said.

"Fine, but can you put me down?" Rukia asked.

"Hmmm... OKAY!" Nel said, dropping Rukia.

With Gohan.

Gohan jumped at Zero without holding anything back. Zero tried to dodge, but it was too late. Gohan had already punched his face. Gohan then raised his leg to kick Zero in the back, but Zero regained his stance, and got Gohan in the private area.

"Gggh... Why did you hit me there!?" Gohan asked, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Sorry... couldn't resist. Heh heh heh..." Zero laughed nervously. The two fighters got into a fighting stance. "Too bad it's every man's weakness."

With Yamcha.

"Man, the power levels I'm sensing are really strong here... maybe it's not too late for me. I could just turn around and..." Yamcha said, but there were already footsteps coming toward him. "Oh, great... Who are you? Show yourself!"

"You seem to be afraid by what you see. Do not be concerned. We will tell you our name. It is Aaronriero Arruruerie. And you are?" Aaroniero asked.

"Um... My name's Yamcha. Are you one of those arrancar guys?" Yamcha asked.

"No. We are an espada. We are stronger than regular arrancars." Aaroniero said.

"Great. Even worse." Yamcha said, getting in a fighting stance.

"You know, we were expecting someone else other than you." Aaroniero said.

"Sorry about that. You're just gonna have to deal with me." Yamcha said, powering up. The small room started to shake violently. "Bring it on!"

With Ichigo.

"Whoa, is that Yamcha? I didn't think he was that strong. Pretty interesting." Ichigo said.

_"Don't flatter that weakling, Ichigo!" _Hollow Ichigo said.

_"Oh god! I totally forgot that you were here. What do you want?" _Ichigo asked.

_"I came here to say that you use my powers like a wuss. If I were in charge, I'd find Orihime just like that. The only reason Gohan can't find her is probably because he likes fighting!" _Hollow Ichigo said.

_"Actually, if you were paying attention, Gohan said there's something blocking his senses. He can only sense me and the others. We have to find her without our senses. It sucks, but that's the only way to do it." _Ichigo said.

_"Okay, so you let me take over and then..." _Hollow Ichigo started.

_"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET TO THAT CONCLUSION!" _Ichigo yelled.

_"Watch yourself Ichigo, there's somebody behind us." _Hollow Ichigo said.

"Huh! Where are you!?" Ichigo yelled.

"That's interesting... you have found me without even looking. Care to tell me how you did that." The arrancar said.

"Sorry, but that's for me to know." Ichigo said.

"Hmph. So be it. In honor of Lord Aizen, I shall see you defeated." The arrancar said.

"You didn't even introduce yourself And you're already itching for a fight!" Ichigo said.

"I see. My apologies. My name is Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio!" Dordoni said.

"...Is that really your name, Donpanini?" Ichigo asked.

"IT'S DORDONI! Not Donpanini!" Dordoni yelled.

"Yeah, whatever..." Ichigo said, turning around and running toward his destination.

"Stop right there, Niño!" Dordoni yelled.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo asked, impatient.

"Aren't we going to fight? That's the real reason you came here, right?" Dordoni asked.

"No, the real reason I came here is to save my friend!" Ichigo said.

"Ah, yes. The Niña, right. Too bad you won't reach her, because I'm gonna be sure you don't make it out of here alive!" Dordoni said.

"Don't do anything you'll regret later... I'm leaving." Ichigo said.

"You seem to underestimate me niño. A big mistake on your part." Dordoni said, pulling out his sword. "Allow me to show you what I'm capable of." Dordoni attacked Ichigo quickly, but Ichigo was fast enough to pull his own sword out, blocking Dordoni's attack.

"Fine, I'll fight you. Just don't expect me to hold back." Ichigo said.

With Chad.

Chad knew how much Ichigo cared about Orihime, which is why he wants to be the one to find her first. He wanted to show how much stronger he's become. He didn't want Ichigo to worry about anything anymore. "I'll find her. And I'll keep her safe from harm." Chad said. He continued to run his path, but for some reason, he felt that someone was watching him. He spinned around to look for anything that might be a threat. Not seeing anything, he figured that nothing was there.

"'Sup!" A voice said. Chad turned around and saw a weird looking arrancar. "Nice to meet you!"

"Who are you?" Chad asked.

"My name is Gantenbaine Mosqueda! And you are?" Gantenbaine asked.

"My name is Yasutora Sado. You may call me Chad." Chad said.

"I welcome you to my room. Pretty homey, right?" Gantenbaine asked.

Chad said nothing. He got ready to fight. He picked up his left arm, and it was surrounded by a blue light. A second later, he was able to use his powers.

"Any particular reason why you want to fight?" Gantenbaine asked.

"I need to save Orihime. You're in the way, so I need to defeat you." Chad said.

"Suit yourself." Gantenbaine said, pulling out his sword. "Let's see what you got!"

With Uryu.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!?" Uryu asked.

"I'm looking for master Nel. I figured she was with you Ichigo." Pesche said.

"I'm not Ichigo. I'm Uryu!" Uryu said.

"Whatever. Where's master Nel?" Pesche asked again.

"How should I know!? Maybe she couldn't stand being around you anymore." Uryu said.

"That's not very nice! You're a big fat jerk, Ichigo!" Pesche yelled.

"I'M NOT ICHIGO! GET LOST!" Uryu yelled, but then he stopped. He felt a presence around. _"I thought Gohan said you couldn't sense energy. What the hell is this?" _He looked around and saw a woman up on top of a bunch of pillars. "Who are you?"

"You don't say hi first? What a rude man." The arrancar said.

"I asked you a question, so answer it! Who are you!?" Uryu asked, impatient.

"I'll tell you my name. It's Cirucci Thunderwitch!" Cirucci said.

"I am Uryu Ishida, a quincy." Uryu said.

"Ooh, a quincy. I've never fought someone of your kind. I hope you'll be a bigger challenge than some of the hollows that live here." Cirucci said.

"Allow me to show you." Uryu said, pulling out his arrows.

"I thought you were a soul reaper Ichigo." Pesche said.

"I'M NOT ICHIGO! GET IT RIGHT!" Uryu said.

With Renji.

"I sense that everyone has started fighting. Which makes me think that I'll be fighting next. Okay then, I'll be ready for... what are those footsteps?" Renji asked, turning around, seeing a giant mask behind him. "AAAAAAAAH!"

"Waaah! Why are you screaming!?" Dondochakka yelled.

"You just came out of nowhere! How do you expect me to react!?" Renji asked.

"You could at least be a little nicer to me you know." Dondochakka said.

"Grrr I don't have time for this. Just... don't get so close to me and you can tag along, all right!" Renji said.

"Hmm... okay. I promise to stay out of your way when the fighting starts. Fair enough?" Dondochakka asked.

"That sounds reasonable. Just go back 10 feet okay." Renji said.

"Okay! But wait, I came to ask you a question. Where is Nel?" Dondochakka asked.

"You mean that green woman? I don't know, why do you ask?" Renji asked.

"So you don't know huh? Sigh, I was afraid you'd say that. Oh well. Maybe if I stick with you, then I'll be able to see her again." Dondochakka said.

A few minutes later.

"Have we been running around in circles?" Renji asked.

"I don't know. I'm following you!" Dondochakka said.

"Well, let's..." There was a trap door under them. "keep moving." Renji finished. "Whoa, yaah!"

"Where did this hole come from!?" Dondochakka asked.

"How should I know!?" Renji asked.

They continued to fall, until Renji reached the end, and fell flat on his face. Dazed, he tried to get up, only for Dondochakka to fall on him.

"Nice performance. Very nice." A voice said. To make Renji feel worse, the voice also clapped.

"Who's there?" Renji asked, struggling to get up.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Szayel Aporro Granz. And you are?" Szayel asked.

"I am Renji Abarai." Renji said.

"How very nice to meet you." Szayel said. "You know, I've never met a **live **soul reaper."

"Damn you! What do you mean by that?" Renji asked.

"Can't you tell just by looking? I'm a scientist." Szayel said.

"I see. So you captured soul reapers and brought them over just so you could experiment on them. You sick bastard!" Renji yelled.

"Hey now, you soul reapers do the same thing to us hollows. I see it as only fair." Szayel said.

"Hmph. You leave me no choice then. I'm gonna beat you to the ground and crush you!" Renji said.

"Whoa there, I didn't come here to fight. You see, I'm not the fighting type. I want to make a truce with you." Szayel said.

"Screw you and your truce! If you wanted a truce, you should've gone to Gohan. I don't intend to be friendly with your kind!" Renji said.

"You seem awfully friendly with him." Szayel said, pointing at Dondochakka.

"The only reason I'm keeping him alive is because Gohan doesn't want him to die. Apparently, the saiyan wouldn't like it if I killed him. But enough of your questions. I have a few of my own. First off, I thought Gohan said you couldn't sense energy, so why can I sense you?" Renji asked.

"Interesting question. I'll give you the answer. The reason you can sense us is because we can allow you to sense us. We're keeping our power down until we reach one of you fools." Szayel said. "By the way, do you remember my last name? Granz?"

"No. Why should I?" Renji asked.

"Of course you wouldn't. How could you remember my brother. Yylfordt Granz. Do you remember now?" Szayel asked.

That's when it struck Renji! Yylfordt is brother's with this bastard. "Yeah, I remember now. Is that why you wanted me?" Renji asked.

"Don't be silly. Why whould I want revenge for a worm like him?" Szayel asked.

"If that's how you treat your family, then I don't think you should be allowed to live. Prepare yourself, Espada! ROAR! ZABIMARU!" Renji yelled. His sword suddenly grew larger with a few lines across them.

"Heh heh heh... This should be interesting." Szayel said, pulling out his sword.

The end of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chad vs. Gantenbaine

Chad had sensed that all his friends, besides Rukia, had begun to fight. Hoping for the best, Chad raised his left arm and charged at Gantenbaine. Gantenbaine was quick enough to dodge most of Chad's attacks, but he couldn't dive in to give an attack of his own. "You're a whole lot better than I thought you would be. That's cool! Makes fighting you more fun." Gantenbaine said. Chad said nothing. He knew he could defeat this opponent, but he had heard that regular arrancars aren't supposed to be this strong, only espadas are supposed to be stronger than regular captains.

"Tell me something, are you an espada?" Chad asked.

"No, I am not. But I'm no normal arrancar either." Gantenbaine said.

"What are you then?" Chad asked.

"Sorry, you'll have to beat it out of me." Gantenbaine said, punching Chad in the stomach and then kicking him in the back of his head. Chad brushed off the attack and punched him with his own. "You know, you're something else. Better than I expected from a human. But, I'm afraid I can't let this battle go on any longer. I'm sure you won't mind if I end this, right?" Gantenbaine lifted his leg and drop kicked him, than repeatedly punched him in the back.

"Ggg..." Chad was surprised that he wasn't being as good as he thought he was. Was all that power he sensed from himself just a mistake? _"No, I know I can win. I'm just not trying hard enough, that's all." _Chad reassured himself, than grabbed Gantenbaine's leg, threw it in the air, and punched him as far away as possible. Getting back up on his feet, Chad ran after the arrancar, and, to his surprise, met a fist in his stomache. "Wh-what the..."

"You've earned my respect, so I'll tell you what I am. I am a privaron espada. Gantenbaine Mosqueda! I am arrancar #107. The reason I am a privaron is because I lost my position as an espada a few years back." Gantenbaine explained.

"How did you lose your position?" Chad asked.

"Let's just say, there are a lot of people in the new espada group that are much, much stronger than me. However, if I defeat you, I think I'll retain my rightful place as an espada again." Gantenbaine said, disappearing behind Chad. "Sorry."

_"What was that!? That didn't sound like a flash step... It looked faster." _Chad thought to himself. The privaron looked displeased with his opponent. He smacked the human to a large pillar, then disappeared again, this time, in front of Chad.

"I guess I really was wrong about you. I don't think this battle will last much longer. Given that, at your current level of power, you don't stand much of a chance. If I were you, I'd get outta here and go home. This place isn't made for weaklings like you." Gantenbaine said.

"I'm not gonna run away just because you're more powerful than me. I'd never run away from a fight!" Chad said.

"Huhhh. Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Gantenbaine said, kicking Chad in the stomache. Gantenbaine launched Chad towards another pillar. "I'm not sure if you've noticed it or not, but I'm the fastest privaron there is."

"Wait... There's more of you?" Chad asked.

"Of course there is. It'd be strange if I was the only privaron." Gantenbaine said. He continued to hit Chad into the wall. "Okay, look. I'm beating you without using my full power. If you want to give up, now's the time. I don't want to kill someone who can't even fight back."

"EL DIRECTO!" Chad yelled. His blue energy attack hit the privaron head on.

"Ggg... That... Hurt... What was that?" Gantenbaine asked.

"It was my attack. I didn't use full strength on you because I wanted to see how you would take it. It looks like I'll need to go full power on the next one though. I'm surprised that last one actually hurt you." Chad said.

"Okay, so you've been holding back on me, huh? Not cool... maybe I'll just use my powers." Gantenbaine said, pulling out two spiked objects.

Chad said nothing. As far as he was concerned, he was actually hoping for a really tough opponent. He was worried that it was just a privaron though. He hasn't even fought a full espada, besides Yammy, who defeated him quite easily. Still, he has gotten much stronger since then, in the year he spent in the hyperbolic time chamber. "Come at me." The proud human said. Gantenbaine disappeared again, behind Chad.

"UNO!" Gantenbaine yelled, kicking him the head. Chad landed safely, but Gantenbaine appeared in front of him again. "DOS!" This time, he punched him multiple times in the gut. He finished, and punched Chad to the ground. "Get up, Chad! I know that wasn't enough to finish-"

Chad for up and punched him towards the other side of the room. "You're right. That isn't enough. You know, I didn't tell anyone this, but ever since I got here, my powers have been... increasing. I didn't understand it at first, but it seems to me that my powers aren't really soul reapers or quincy's. They're more like hollows." Chad explained, as the smoke cleared around his right arm. "This is my right arms true form. Brazo Derecho Del Gigante." His right arm has completely changed. It was much larger and wider compared to his last one. A large blue light appeared from behind his arm and Chad launched his attack at the privaron. After dodging it, he threw a kick at Chad, but he blocked it. "Did you get slower?" Chad asked, a little disappointment in his voice.

_"Man, I don't know what happened, but he sure has gotten faster. Fast enough to keep up with my sonido!"_ Gantenbaine thought, but Chad appeared next to him. After a little chase, Gantenbaine couldn't go on.

"You really have gotten slower." Chad said, punching Gantenbaine into another wall.

"So, this is you're true form, and your true power. You're strong, I'll give you that much, but you haven't forgotten about this, have you?" Gantenbaine asked, revealing a huge white part around his body. "Get ready. Dragra! Rugir Der Dragon!" The privaron yelled, launching an orange energy attack at Chad. Through the smoke, Chad stood without a single scratch on his body.

"Sorry, Gantenbaine, but I didn't tell one part of my power. My right arm is a defensive arm, but my left-" Chad said, as the smoke cleared, revealing a white and red arm. "my left arm is the offensive arm. Brazo Izquierdo Del Diablo."

"D-diablo!? The devil!?" Gantenbaine said, shocked. "Sounds like a pretty pretensious name, doesn't it Chad!?" He charged another orange attack, but Chad caught it with his other new arm. He kept releasing orange attacks, but they couldn't even touch Chad. The privaron continued, but to no avail, and finally, he charged at the human. Chad blocked him using his right arm, and shoved him all the way back to the wall.

"La Muerte!" Chad exclaimed, punching Gantenbaine in the stomache, destroying his sword, and making a really large skull at the wall on top. Chad was the victor of this battle. Gantenbaine had fallen, with no energy left in him to continue. "I was able to use my full power because you fought me, Gantenbaine. For that, I thank you, and I'll let you live. Because of you, I will now survive all the battles in my future." Chad said, as he walked towards a new location.

The end of Chapter 15

Author's note: Sorry that this chapter took so long. School really kicked my ass these last few months X(. Hopefully this'll be the last time I take a long hiatus. By the way, next fights with Yamcha and Aaroniero. Stay tuned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Yamcha vs. Aaroniero

"Hmm. It appears you're more powerful than I first thought." Aaroniero said. "But that won't give you that much of an advantage."

"Yeah, well I'll never know until I try, right?" Yamcha asked.

"I guess. Shall we begin?" Aaroniero asked.

"Allow me. HAAH!" Yamcha exclaimed, flying at the espada. With his little power, he expected to lose extremely badly, so he wouldn't be surprised if he got killed the second he jumped in the air. Yamcha kicked Aaroniero hard enough to send him flying across the room. _"I actually hit him!? All right! Maybe this won't be so bad after all!" _Yamcha thought. He then flew at top speed towards his opponent. By this time Aaroniero had enough time to get up and dodge Yamcha's kick.

_"Hmm, it appears I underestimated this human's capabilities." _Aaroniero thought. "How interesting that a human can be so powerful. It's quite surprising. I applaud your power."

"Heh, well, I did train a lot." Yamcha said, as smug as anyone can be. "Anyway, what's with the mask? And your voice, for that matter?"

"I don't feel obligated to answer your questions. I will, however show you my power." Aaroniero said, powering up.

_"Yikes, that doesn't feel good... I may as well just attack him full force._ WOLF FANG FIST!." Yamcha yelled, jumping at Aaroniero at super speed, sending a huge variety of punches, which Aaroniero dodges. still continuing to dodge, the espada lunges his sword at Yamcha. He dodges and kicks Aaroniero in the stomach, allowing Yamcha to get his punches to some damage. Yamcha finished his assault by blowing him away with a small Kamehameha wave, covering the espada in it's blue light. "whoa that was easier than I thought. Guess I don't know my own strength. Hee hee he- huh!?" through the smoke stood the arrancar, damaged, but unfazed. The mask he had on flew off, revealing a human face.

"Whoa. Looks like you learned my true identity. Nice work, human." 'Aaroniero' said, his voice changed.

Meanwhile.

"What the- do you sense who's fighting?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I do. It looks like every one of your friends are fighting." Nel said, with a serious look.

"That's not what I meant! I meant that spiritual pressure that just appeared! I recognize it. No way... it couldn't be... hold on! I need to check that person." Rukia said.

"Why?" Nel asked.

"Because... it's someone I know." Rukia said.

Back at the fight,

"I didn't expect you to look like a regular person." Yamcha said.

"Surprised? I guess I can't blame you. By the way, my real name is Kaien Shiba. I used to be a soul reaper." 'Kaien' said.

"Used to be? What happened?" Yamcha asked.

"A... friend of mine stabbed me." Kaien said.

"Some friend. But if your a soul reaper, why are you working with the espadas?" Yamcha asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually working on a plan to annihilate Aizen. I need the help of the friend who stabbed me though. Care to help me find her?" Kaien asked.

"..." Yamcha didn't know what to do. He stood there as the ex soul reaper explained who he was. He wasn't sure if this 'Kaien' is a nice person. "I'm... not sure. You **seem **nice enough, but that's not enough to earn my trust." Yamcha said.

"I see. Than can you wait with me. I sense someone coming." Kaien said.

"Hey, I think I know that power... isn't that that Rukia chick?" Yamcha asked.

Kaien took his chance and charged at Yamcha as he wasn't paying attention. He stabbed Yamcha right in the chest.

"Wh-what? D-damn it... you... tricked me!" Yamcha said, using his left arm to punch 'Kaien'.

With Rukia.

"Where are you going!?" Nel asked.

"It's none of your concern arrancar!" Rukia yelled. Both girls were nearing closer towards the battle. Rukia could see Yamcha standing, barely, and punching... KAIEN! "STOP!" Rukia yelled, running toward Yamcha.

"Huh!? What... what's wrong... did... s-something happen?" Yamcha asked Rukia.

Rukia kicked Yamcha away from 'Kaien' and than walked toward the ex soul reaper.

"Thanks, Rukia... I owe ya..." 'Kaien' said, a little dizzy from the punch.

"No.. problem... but how did you survive!? I thought I... killed you..." Rukia said, with a tear in her eye.

"It's a long story. For now, let's finish this guy." 'Kaien' said.

"But... he's just a human. Why should we kill him?" Rukia asked.

"W-wait! Don't listen to him! He's... he's evil!" Yamcha said, falling to the ground, losing blood.

"Tch. You're the one who started this fight." 'Kaien' said.

"Y-you were in my... way. HUCK!" Yamcha coughed out blood.

"Be quiet, human!" Rukia yelled. "Don't make me kill you!"

"Wh-why... should I?" Yamcha asked, standing back up. Using his small amount of energy, he created his ultimate technique. "SPIRIT BALL!" The human yelled, throwing the orange red attack. The two soul reapers dodged easily, but it blasted through the wall, for the sunlight to come in. "D-damn it..." Yamcha said. Nel went up to him and started to spit on his chest. "AAUUGH! Wh-what the hell! What was th-that for!" He yelled.

"I'm healing you. What's it look like I'm doing?" Nel asked.

"It looks like your spitting on me- Huh?" Yamcha noticed that his wound had healed. "Whoa! It actually works!? Sweet!"

"Don't attack my friend!" Rukia yelled.

"Hey Rukia. Take another look at your 'friend'!" Yamcha said, pointing at 'Kaien'

Rukia turned only to see that the face of 'Kaien' was slowly melting away, which was grotesque. "You... tricked me?" Rukia asked, with a little sadness in her voice.

"Hmph, so what if I did." Aaroniero said, showing that he is a two headed arrancar. "We are Aaroniero Arruruerie. Please do not ask us about our faces. We hate it when that happens. We are also the first Gillian Espada."

"So, you used Kaiens face just to trick me into fighting him?" Rukia asked.

"Wait. So when you said that you were looking for someone else, you really meant her?" Yamcha asked.

"You are both correct, however-" Aaroniero started, as he walked into the shadows again. "this really is Kaien Shiba's body." Kaien's face started to reappear on Aaroniero's face. "I have to ask, who is that woman arrancar, and why is she helping that human?"

"Wait, you two don't know each other?" Rukia asked.

"No, we haven't. In fact, I haven't been in Las Noches for quite a while now." Nel explained.

"You haven't? Why not?" Yamcha asked.

"Enough talk. Now is the time for battle." Aaroniero said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Very well, than. Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled, changing her sword into a white snow sword with a string at the end of the hilt.

"Wow! That's a beutiful sword." Nel said.

"I'll say!" Yamcha said, getting up, but still in a little pain.

"Stay still. My spit may heal, but it takes time." Nel said.

"But... I should help her." Yamcha said.

"No. I'll handle it! He took my friend's body. I need to avenge him!" Rukia declared.

"Don't make me laugh! What can you possibly-" Rukia froze his legs. "What!?"

"Tsugi no mai... HAKUREN!" Rukia yelled as a large wave of ice appeared from her sword. The ice covered the 9th espada, freezing him instantly. "Hmph. I didn't think it would be that easy."

Suddenly, the ice broke. Through the ice was a large red cero. "Take this, Rukia!" Aaroniero yelled.

The petite soul reaper dodged the large beam, and countered with her own attack. "Hado #73! Sōkatsui!" Rukia yelled, sending a large energy wave at the espada, making him deflect it.

"Hmm. I really did underestimate you, didn't I. I won't make that same mistake. I'll crush you before you have a chance to attack!" Aaroniero said.

"Wow, she's really good at fighting!" Nel said.

"Yeah, she is. Wonder who'll win..." Yamcha said. "Oh yeah, why didn't that arrancar realize who you are? Aren't you one of them?"

"I used to be..." Nel said, looking away.

"Used to be? What happened?" Yamcha asked, as the blades of the arrancar and the soul reaper met.

The end of Chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ichigo vs Dordoni

Chad walked away from his vanquished opponent when he sensed a presence right by Gantenbaine. The human turned around to see another arrancar. "Well, well. Ahead of the pack, are we?" The arrancar asked.

"Run, Chad! You won't be able to defeat him!" Gantenbaine yelled.

Chad powered up to see how the arrancar would react. _"It looks to me that his movements are slow."_

"What are you doing!? RUN AWAY!" Gantenbaine yelled out.

_"I should finish him in one blow..." _Chad thought, running at the arrancar at full speed, punching him in the gut. Nothing happened, to Chad's surprise.

"Hah! I knew it! You're as weak as a new born!" The arrancar said, cutting Chad's chest, causing his arms to turn back to normal.

"GAAAUUGGH..." Chad coughed, falling to the ground.

* * *

Everyone who had invaded Hueco Mundo sensed that Chad had fallen, much to their surprise. "Hmm..." Orihime mumbled.

The fourth espada had reached the hiding place for the captive Orihime. Once there, he found her looking out her window, with a solemn look on her face. "How are you doing, girl?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm... fine." Orihime said.

"It seems you're aware of what happened." Ulquiorra said. "That fool Nnoitra was impatient. He was given direct orders not to join the fight."

"I sensed the fight... Chad isn't dead." Orihime said.

"Wether he is dead or not doesn't matter. He's down and unconscious, so he'll be worthless in battle. He was only the first of many of your friends to fall."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Orihime yelled, running at Ulquiorra and slapping him. The emotionless espada just stared at Orihime.

"I'll be leaving now. Stay here, girl." Ulquiorra said, using sonido.

The young girl just stood there, tears streaming down her face, until the door to her room broke. "Wh-what the!? Who's there!?" Orihime cried.

"Sorry it took me a while. I'm here to save you." The man behind the smoke said.

"Wait... You're..." Orihime stammered, looking at the man behind the smoke.

* * *

Ichigo had been chasing Dordoni for quite a while. _"What is this guys deal!?" _Ichigo asked.

_"He's tricking you, dumbass! You don't have time for him. You should go help your friend instead!" _Hollow Ichigo said.

_"Oh, right! Thanks for the reminder!" _Ichigo said as his hollow scoffed.

"Why did you stop chasing me ni-" Dordoni spoke, but as he spoke, he ran face first into a wall, falling down, and a few large rocks fell on his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH-" Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the privarons expense, until a large rock fell on his own face.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, you're such an idiot Ichigo!" _Hollow Ichigo laughed.

_"Sh-shut the hell up!" _Ichigo yelled.

"I don't think you're taking this fight very seriously. You'd be wise not to underestimate me niño." Dordoni said.

"What fight!? All I've been doing is chasing down this hall!" Ichigo yelled.

"Exactly, I'm leading you to an open area!" Dordoni explained.

"What!? Geez, I don't have time for you. I need to go help Chad! If you want a fight, go look for someone else!" Ichigo said.

"Don't be so hasty, niño! Your friend is over in this direction, is he not? So if you want to get to him, you must first go through me!" Dordoni said.

_"Hate to say it, but Donpanini has a point. Chad's over in that arrancars direction, and he won't budge an inch if you don't fight him. I suggest you use my powers, that way, you'll beat him easily." _Hollow Ichigo said.

_"You think that'll work?" _Ichigo asked.

"Why are you just standing there, niño? Let's get started!" Dordonii said, beginning to become impatient.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, arrancar. Let's get it on." Ichigo said, pulling Zangetsu from his back. Ichigo launched himself at the privaron, only for Dordonii to dance around his attack. Stunned, Ichigo swung Zangetsu in order to reach Dordonii, but he jumped over it, and span around Ichigo to kick him away.

"Is that all you've got, niño?" Dordonii questioned, a little disappointment in his voice.

_"Are you listening to me at all, Ichigo. I think he's too fast for just your shikai, so power up, why don't you? Chad's waiting. Are you gonna get him killed?" _Hollow Ichigo asked.

_"No, I don't want him to die, but what if I run into another one of these guys? I'll need to be at full strength." _Ichigo replied.

_"Then why don't you ask that saiyan to give you one of those senzu things? I'm sure he'll be more than happy to give you one." _Hollow Ichigo suggested.

_"That sounds like a good idea. Hey Gohan, you there?" _Ichigo asked.

_"Sorry, Ichigo. I'm sorta busy here. We'll talk later, okay." _Gohan said, than cut off their connection.

_"Damn. There goes that idea... By the way, why are you helping me? Weren't you trying to get rid of me not too long ago?" _Ichigo asked.

_"Because, dumbass, if you die, I go along with you!" _Hollow Ichigo responded rather quickly.

"Niño, I feel that you aren't really paying attention to your surroundings. You should be more careful." Dordoni said, appearing behind Ichigo and kicking him in the back. "Don't tell me you're starting to get cold feet. We've yet to have any fun. I don't want to kill you so quickly. Make this more entertaining, por favór."

_"Damn, he wasn't this fast before... was he hiding his powers?" _Ichigo asked.

_"You finally figured it out? Geez, I was starting to think you'd never realize it. He's a lot more powerful than a regular arrancar." _Hollow Ichigo said.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled out unleashing a small amount of his spirit energy. Unfortunately for him, Dordoni merely kicked the small attack and dissolved it.

"Is that your best attack, niño? Disappointing... and I thought you were strong." Dordoni mocked.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled, swinging Zangetsu, trying to cut the privaron, only for Dordoni to jump over it, and kick Ichigo through a wall, and into an open area. As soon as Dordoni jumped at Ichigo, he smiled, and flash stepped behind the arrancar, and cut his torso.

"Wh-what the..." Dordoni was surprised. _"How the hell did that niño do that!? _Were you just toying with me niño?"

"Damn right I was! It was about time that I wiped that smug look on your face! We didn't train for a year for nothin'." Ichigo explained, appearing behind Dordoni, and cutting him again. "Sorry, but I really don't have time for you right now."

_"Whoa, where the hell did that come from?" _Hollow Ichigo asked.

_"Gohan's much faster than this guy, so I wanted to see how he fought first, than I made my move." _Ichigo said. _"One thing I find odd, though is that Chad fell. I mean, he trained just as hard as I did, so I'm wondering what happened."_

"Very well, niño. I suppose you were holding back on me. However, don't believe for a moment that you have won, for I will show you true power. Whirl, Giralda!" The privaron exclaimed, as a cloud covered him for a brief moment. Ichigo looked perplexed by the privaron's transformation. Dordoni had horns on his shoulders and his legs were covered with armor. His legs had exhaust pipes, and through these exhaust pipes came a few large bird like creatures. "Get ready niño. Ave Mellizos!" Two of the bird like creatures twirled around each other, forming a tornado.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo managed to speak after witnessing the arrancars release. While the substitute was confused, the privaron sent the tornado and spun Ichigo around, as if he were a rag doll.

"Impressive, no?" Dordoni bragged, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"Tch, oh shut up! I can still beat you!" Ichigo talked right back.

"Show me, than! Prove you can defeat me!" Dordoni yelled out, teleporting behind Ichigo and kicking him in the back.

"Ggg. Fine! BANKAI!" Ichigo finally yelled out.

_"It's about damn time! I'm pretty sure I'd die of boredom if I had to watch you fight with just your shikai." _Hollow Ichigo said.

_"Do me a favor, and SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm concentrating!" _Ichigo exclaimed, teleporting behind Dordoni, and cut his torso again, this time, with a little more oomph, knocking the privaron unconcious.

"Im...impossible..." Was all that came out of the privaron's mouth, as he fell.

The end of Chapter 17

Author's note: I just took two months to write this chapter... God, I suck! Sorry! I'll try and get the next chapter in a little earlier. I'm having writers block. Sorry! See you.


End file.
